Upi
=The Language of Upi= Natively known as: Upi /ˈypi/ ...and he stood holding his hat and turned his wet face to the wind... chœñœ kuch œpost kuch tech oñ stœ chœñœ kuch tech chœlkœ stœkl œukok chœtto kiñ Pronunciation: /ˈʧœɲœ kuʧ ˈœpost kuʧ tɛʧ ɔɲ stœ ˈʧœɲœ kuʧ tɛʧ ˈʧœlkœ stœkl ˈœukok ˈʧœttɔ kiɲ/ Upi word order: and he stood his hat holding and his wet face turned the wind to Grammar Main word order: Subject-Object-Verb-Oblique. "Mary opened the door with a key" turns into Mary the door opened with a key. Adjective order: Adjectives are positioned before the noun. Adposition: postpositionshttps://www.vulgarlang.com/generator/#adp-popAdposition: postpositions https://www.vulgarlang.com/generator/#adp-pop Noun morphology https://www.vulgarlang.com/generator/#nmor-pop Definite article https://www.vulgarlang.com/generator/#art-popDemonstrative word (‘this’ or ‘that’) used as marker of definiteness.Uses of definite article that differ from English: • Used to talk about countable nouns in general  Example: English's ‘I like cats’ would translate to ‘I like the cats’ Indefinite article https://www.vulgarlang.com/generator/#art-pop Uses of indefinite article that differ from English: • Not used for non-specific countable nouns:  non-specific = ‘I am looking for a (any) girl in a red dress’  specific = ‘I am looking for a (particular) girl in a red dress’ • Not used for non-specific uncountable nouns:  non-specific = ‘Would you like some (any) tea?’  specific = ‘Some tea (a specific amount) fell off the truck’ Personal pronouns Verbs Perfect aspect ‘have studied’ Uses the word for ‘have’ before main verb. Progressive aspect ‘am studying’ Uses the particle tsa /ʦa/ before main verb. Imperative ‘study!’ (as a command) First person: Suffix: -(e)tte /ette/ Second person: Suffix: -(o)t /-(o)t/ Negation Uses the particle œ /œ/ before main verb phrase. Derivational morphology Adjective → noun = prefix sɔ- Noun → adjective = prefix i- Noun → verb = If ends with vowel: suffix -ɲ Verb → noun = If ends with vowel: suffix -su Verb → adjective = If starts with vowel: prefix ɲ- Else: prefix ʦo- Adjective → adverb = suffix -okt One who Xs (e.g. paint → painter) = suffix -ɛʦ Place of (e.g. wine → winery) = If starts with vowel: prefix œʧ- Else: prefix ɛpy- Diminutive = If ends with vowel: suffix -kkɛ Augmentative = prefix ɲa- Upi - English Dictionary Key: spelling /pronunciation/ part of speech. definition(s) *a /a/ adv. how *a' /aʔ/ v. respect *a'ekschœ /ˈaʔɛksʧœ/ nm. mother *a'o /ˈaʔo/ nm. chorus *a'op /ˈaʔop/ nm. ocean *a'u /ˈaʔu/ nm. remnant *ach /aʧ/ art. some (f. dative) *ach /aʧ/ n5. plateau *acha /ˈaʧa/ n5. feast *ache /ˈaʧɛ/ nm. wire *acheñicha /ˈaʧɛˌɲiʧa/ v. praise *achikt /ˈaʧikt/ n5. guardian *achuho /ˈaʧuho/ n5. integrity *ah /ah/ nf. breakthrough *ahosoha /ˈahoˌsoha/ nm. scope *ak /ak/ nm. explanation *ak /ak/ v. explain *aka /ˈaka/ n4. strawberry *akko /ˈakkɔ/ nm. giant *akkœ /ˈakkœ/ nm. crown *akl /akl/ v. compel *akpopplo /ˈakpɔpplɔ/ nm. season *akschatseœ /ˈaksʧatˌseœ/ nm. total *akschatstuñœk /ˈaksʧatsˌtyɲœk/ v. vibrate *akscho /ˈaksʧɔ/ nm. facade *akschu /ˈaksʧy/ nm. picnic *akschuñ /ˈaksʧyɲ/ n5. jelly *aksesu /ˈaksesu/ nm. surf *akspe /ˈakspe/ adj. complex *akspœ /ˈakspœ/ nf. wallet *aksu /ˈaksu/ n5. quantum *aksuœli /ˈaksuˌœli/ v. inhibit *akt /akt/ nm. power *akœ /ˈakœ/ v. mold *akœtto /ˈakœtto/ v. ride *al /al/ n5. costume *ala /ˈala/ n5. rival *alakt /ˈalakt/ nm. empathy *ao /ˈaɔ/ adj. long *ao'ustœ /ˈaoˌʔustœ/ nm. horizon *ap /ap/ nm. repetition *apa /ˈapa/ nm. apple *appla /ˈappla/ adj. direct *apt /apt/ adj. late *apœtku /ˈapœtku/ adv. usually *as /as/ nm. agency *ase /ˈasɛ/ nm. experience *asekso /ˈasɛksɔ/ n4. container *ast /ast/ v. find *asto /ˈasto/ v. understand *asu /ˈasu/ nm. permission *at /at/ det. whatever *atit /ˈatit/ nf. cabbage *atkœ /ˈatkœ/ pron. plenty *atol /ˈatol/ v. shake *atop /ˈatop/ nm. sex *ats /ats/ v. escalate *atseœ /ˈatseœ/ v. defecate *atso /ˈatsɔ/ nm. absence *atsti /ˈatsti/ v. revise *atstœ /ˈatstœ/ v. deliver *atsu /ˈaʦu/ nm. cocktail *atsœpplu /ˈatsœpply/ adj. sole *atto /ˈatto/ nm. riot *atto /ˈattɔ/ v. satisfy *attu'otil /ˈattuˌʔotil/ n5. demise *attuts /ˈattuts/ n5. triangle *añ /aɲ/ art. a (f. dative) *añ /aɲ/ v. show *añalkopplets /ˈaɲalˌkopplets/ v. illustrate *añit /ˈaɲit/ n4. avenue *añol /ˈaɲol/ nm. bunker *añotsœ /ˈaɲɔʦœ/ nn. attention *añoœpplets /ˈaɲɔˌœpplets/ adj. autonomous *añœto /ˈaɲœto/ nm. nickname *aœ /ˈaœ/ nm. mill *aœl /ˈaœl/ v. inject *cho /ʧo/ det. these *choch /ʧoʧ/ v. depend *choh /ʧoh/ v. spray *chohakschoo /ˈʧohaksˌʧɔo/ nm. net *chok /ʧok/ adv. here *chokitse'e /ˈʧokiˌʦɛʔɛ/ n4. blasphemy *chokl /ʧokl/ n5. blood *chokschetstoest /ˈʧoksʧetsˌtɔest/ nm. patent *choksuchœsu /ˈʧoksuˌʧœsu/ nm. excerpt *chokt /ʧokt/ adv. little *chol /ʧol/ nf. direction *cholk /ʧolk/ det. another *chop /ʧop/ v. expect *chopitchoñi /ˈʧopitˌʧoɲi/ n5. message *chopt /ʧopt/ v. chop *chos /ʧos/ v. comprise *chost /ʧost/ n5. couch, sofa *chot /ʧot/ v. keep *chotchotika /ˈʧotʧɔˌtika/ nm. beetle *chotettosost /ˈʧotɛtˌtɔsost/ adj. major *chotkolakspu /ˈʧotkɔˌlakspy/ n4. insect *chots /ʧots/ av. resist *chots /ʧoʦ/ v. compare *chottechapplukt /ˈʧotteˌʧapplykt/ v. evoke *choñ /ʧoɲ/ n4. forehead *choñastetso /ˈʧoɲasˌtetso/ adj. social *choñiñopplœ /ˈʧoɲiˌɲopplœ/ nf. therapy *chœ /ʧœ/ adv. ever *chœ' /ʧœʔ/ adj. sophisticated *chœ'o /ˈʧœʔo/ nm. span *chœch /ʧœʧ/ nf. staff *chœcha /ˈʧœʧa/ n4. runway *chœche /ˈʧœʧɛ/ n5. child *chœcheli /ˈʧœʧɛli/ nm. second *chœchi' /ˈʧœʧiʔ/ v. instruct *chœcho /ˈʧœʧo/ nm. queen *chœchoh /ˈʧœʧoh/ nm. spark *chœepe /ˈʧœepɛ/ nm. lever *chœh /ʧœh/ nm. mail *chœhe /ˈʧœhɛ/ v. search *chœhu /ˈʧœhu/ n4. gut *chœhœl /ˈʧœhœl/ adj. transparent *chœk /ʧœk/ det. whose *chœka /ˈʧœka/ n5. worm *chœkach /ˈʧœkaʧ/ nm. justice *chœkl /ʧœkl/ nm. ruler *chœkpets /ˈʧœkpets/ nm. talk *chœkpo /ˈʧœkpo/ nm. rear *chœkscha /ˈʧœksʧa/ nm. police *chœkschast /ˈʧœksʧast/ nm. genocide *chœksche /ˈʧœksʧe/ v. pose *chœkscheño /ˈʧœksʧeɲɔ/ adj. limited *chœkscho /ˈʧœksʧɔ/ nm. ash *chœkschopplu /ˈʧœksʧɔpply/ nm. section *chœkschu /ˈʧœksʧy/ adj. sound *chœkschœ /ˈʧœksʧœ/ v. frown *chœkschœñ /ˈʧœksʧœɲ/ v. head *chœksop /ˈʧœksop/ v. sustain *chœkspa /ˈʧœkspa/ nm. cement *chœkspas /ˈʧœkspas/ v. strip *chœkspo /ˈʧœkspɔ/ adj. specific *chœkspoch /ˈʧœkspɔʧ/ n5. population *chœkspochoh /ˈʧœkspɔʧoh/ nm. swamp *chœkspot /ˈʧœkspɔt/ v. extend *chœkspu /ˈʧœkspy/ det. that *chœkspuk /ˈʧœkspyk/ nm. outline *chœkspœ /ˈʧœkspœ/ nm. privilege *chœkspœp /ˈʧœkspœp/ v. forget *chœkspœts /ˈʧœkspœʦ/ nm. comrade *chœksœ /ˈʧœksœ/ adj. anxious *chœkt /ʧœkt/ adv. as *chœkœ /ˈʧœkœ/ nm. paradigm *chœkœk /ˈʧœkœk/ nn. receipt *chœl /ʧœl/ nm. order *chœla /ˈʧœla/ nm. bucket *chœlats /ˈʧœlats/ v. wrap *chœle /ˈʧœlɛ/ n4. winter *chœli /ˈʧœli/ v. multiply *chœlk /ʧœlk/ nm. frog *chœlkœ /ˈʧœlkœ/ adj. wet *chœlokt /ˈʧœlokt/ nm. suggestion *chœlokt /ˈʧœlokt/ v. suggest *chœlos /ˈʧœlos/ v. break *chœlœ /ˈʧœlœ/ v. refuse *chœlœtse /ˈʧœlœʦɛ/ n5. siege *chœp /ʧœp/ v. reveal *chœpe /ˈʧœpɛ/ nm. peak *chœpiñ /ˈʧœpiɲ/ nm. process *chœpiñœ /ˈʧœpiɲœ/ nm. distress *chœpo /ˈʧœpo/ v. eat *chœppla /ˈʧœppla/ nm. example *chœpplats /ˈʧœpplats/ nn. maple *chœpplepiñ /ˈʧœpplepiɲ/ nm. footprint *chœpplets /ˈʧœpplets/ v. thrust *chœpplokscha /ˈʧœpplɔksʧa/ v. arrest *chœpplu' /ˈʧœpplyʔ/ nn. lounge *chœpplœ /ˈʧœpplœ/ nm. weather *chœpt /ʧœpt/ nm. chalk *chœpœst /ˈʧœpœst/ nm. advertisement *chœs /ʧœs/ v. bless *chœse /ˈʧœsɛ/ nm. friend *chœso /ˈʧœso/ nm. galaxy *chœsost /ˈʧœsost/ nm. surface *chœst /ʧœst/ v. finish *chœstœpa /ˈʧœstœpa/ n5. lime *chœsu /ˈʧœsu/ nm. plane *chœt /ʧœt/ v. claim *chœtap /ˈʧœtap/ v. cram *chœtche /ˈʧœtʧɛ/ conj. after *chœtchets /ˈʧœtʧɛʦ/ n5. desk *chœtcho /ˈʧœtʧo/ v. hate *chœtcho' /ˈʧœtʧoʔ/ nf. shovel *chœtchots /ˈʧœtʧoʦ/ v. kick *chœtchuts /ˈʧœtʧuʦ/ nf. sin *chœti /ˈʧœti/ nm. crusade *chœtkup /ˈʧœtkup/ v. provoke *chœts /ʧœts/ nm. role *chœts /ʧœʦ/ v. rent *chœtsats /ˈʧœʦats/ n5. ward *chœtseñ /ˈʧœtseɲ/ v. throw *chœtso /ˈʧœtsɔ/ v. imagine *chœtso /ˈʧœʦo/ v. sigh *chœtsolk /ˈʧœʦolk/ nf. volcano *chœtsottotke /ˈʧœtsotˌtotke/ adj. optical *chœtsta /ˈʧœtsta/ n5. challenge *chœtsto /ˈʧœtstɔ/ n5. percent *chœtstu /ˈʧœtsty/ v. step *chœtstœ /ˈʧœtstœ/ nm. fuse *chœtsulk /ˈʧœʦulk/ n5. toddler *chœtsœ /ˈʧœtsœ/ adj. simultaneous *chœtto /ˈʧœttɔ/ nm. wind *chœttolk /ˈʧœttɔlk/ n4. nut *chœttœ /ˈʧœttœ/ nm. light *chœttœts /ˈʧœttœts/ nm. tub *chœtœl /ˈʧœtœl/ nf. vintage *chœtœt /ˈʧœtœt/ n5. fixture *chœñ /ʧœɲ/ nm. class *chœña /ˈʧœɲa/ adv. somewhere *chœñekschu /ˈʧœɲɛksʧy/ v. brake *chœñi /ˈʧœɲi/ prep. from *chœñop /ˈʧœɲop/ n5. hub *chœñœ /ˈʧœɲœ/ conj. and *chœœ /ˈʧœœ/ nm. manner *chœœkt /ˈʧœœkt/ v. sell *chœœktets /ˈʧœœktɛʦ/ n5. vendor *e /e/ adj. dual *e /ɛ/ art. some (n. dative) *e /ɛ/ prep. with *e' /ɛʔ/ nm. posture *e'ep /ˈeʔɛp/ nm. frame *e'ul /ˈeʔul/ pron. none *e'œl /ˈeʔœl/ adj. municipal *ech /ɛʧ/ adj. yellow *echas /ˈeʧas/ adj. crisp *ee /ˈee/ v. blend *eh /ɛh/ prep. against *eheñ /ˈehɛɲ/ v. hail *ehoñ /ˈehoɲ/ nm. cotton *ek /ɛk/ art. a (f. nominative) *ek /ɛk/ art. some (f. nominative) *ek /ɛk/ det. what *eke /ˈekɛ/ nm. fly *ekke /ˈekke/ v. near *ekkokt /ˈekkɔkt/ interj. okay *ekkœ /ˈekkœ/ nm. soldier *ekl /ɛkl/ art. some (4th. accussative) *ekl /ɛkl/ v. authorise *ekoch /ˈekoʧ/ adv. tomorrow *ekots /ˈekoʦ/ n5. caution *ekpœ /ˈekpœ/ v. bust *ekscha /ˈeksʧa/ nm. movement *ekscha /ˈeksʧa/ v. move *ekschal /ˈeksʧal/ adj. explicit *ekscho /ˈeksʧɔ/ n5. protection *ekscho /ˈeksʧɔ/ v. protect *ekschol /ˈeksʧɔl/ nm. sensation *ekschupt /ˈeksʧypt/ nm. patient *ekschœ /ˈeksʧœ/ adj. moral *ekso /ˈekso/ adj. intimate *eksop /ˈeksɔp/ nm. adjustment *ekspa /ˈekspa/ n5. coal *ekspas /ˈekspas/ nm. past *ekspet /ˈekspet/ n5. cloud *ekspop /ˈekspɔp/ n5. effort *ekspos /ˈekspɔs/ nm. rake *ekspus /ˈekspys/ n4. behaviour *ekspus /ˈekspys/ v. behave (act) *ekspœp /ˈekspœp/ adj. premier *eksul /ˈeksul/ nm. human *eksœl /ˈeksœl/ n4. carrot *ekt /ekt/ prep. concerning *ekt /ɛkt/ v. reach *el /ɛl/ art. some (4th. genitive) *el /ɛl/ nn. fruit *ela /ˈela/ nm. citizen *elcholk /ˈelʧolk/ nm. species *ele /ˈelɛ/ nm. glare *elikt /ˈelikt/ nm. basin *elko /ˈelkɔ/ nm. clinic *elo /ˈelo/ nm. fence *elœ /ˈelœ/ n5. prison *elœets /ˈelœɛʦ/ nm. prisoner *ep /ɛp/ art. some (f. genitive) *ep /ɛp/ nm. couple *epe /ˈepɛ/ nm. world *epipt /ˈepipt/ nm. master *epost /ˈepost/ n5. saddle *eppla /ˈeppla/ v. establish *epple /ˈepple/ nf. premiere *epplo' /ˈepplɔʔ/ v. bump *epplukt /ˈepplykt/ n4. shrimp *epplœ /ˈepplœ/ nf. descendant *epulepa /ˈɛpyˌlepa/ n5. winery *epusklechœpplœ /ˈɛpysˌkleʧœpplœ/ n4. graveyard *epustits /ˈɛpystiʦ/ nm. chemist *es /ɛs/ v. indicate *esetket /ˈesɛtket/ nm. right *est /est/ art. some (m. pl dative) *est /ɛst/ v. brace *este /ˈeste/ v. sentence *estes /ˈestes/ nf. olive *esto /ˈestɔ/ n5. tongue, language *estots /ˈestɔʦ/ nm. necklace *esu /ˈesu/ v. squash *esœst /ˈesœst/ nm. existence *esœtsu /ˈesœtsu/ n5. art *esœtsuets /ˈesœtˌsuɛʦ/ nm. artist *et /ɛt/ n5. pin *etat /ˈetat/ nm. counselor *etañ /ˈetaɲ/ nm. organ *etchetchu /ˈetʧɛtʧu/ v. react *etcho /ˈetʧo/ nm. present (time) *etcho /ˈetʧɔ/ nm. canvas *etchoh /ˈetʧɔh/ v. train *etchuk /ˈetʧuk/ v. restrain *etchus /ˈetʧus/ v. bang *etchut /ˈetʧut/ nn. title *etel /ˈetɛl/ adj. effective *etket /ˈetket/ det. little *etko /ˈetko/ v. spot *etkœ /ˈetkœ/ v. murder *eto /ˈeto/ nm. reward *ets /ets/ v. defy *ets /ɛts/ n5. vocabulary *etseñ /ˈetseɲ/ nm. plantation *etsoñ /ˈetsɔɲ/ pron. everyone *etsto /ˈetsto/ v. clarify *etstulk /ˈetstylk/ num. six *ettokt /ˈettɔkt/ v. direct *ettu /ˈettu/ v. perch *ettust /ˈettust/ n5. cinnamon *etœt /ˈetœt/ nm. nail *eñ /ɛɲ/ det. less *eña /ˈeɲa/ nn. bass *eñip /ˈeɲip/ n5. pocket *eñol /ˈeɲol/ nm. maze *eñœp /ˈeɲœp/ v. prescribe *eœ /ˈeœ/ n5. brush, brush (for hair) *eœ' /ˈeœʔ/ n5. print *he /he/ nm. foil *he /hɛ/ adj. difficult *he'o /ˈheʔɔ/ nm. copyright *he'ol /ˈheʔɔl/ adj. firm *he'up /ˈheʔup/ nm. loss *he'up /ˈheʔup/ v. lose *he'œ /ˈheʔœ/ nm. electron *heche /ˈheʧɛ/ nm. bat (winged mammal) *hechi /ˈheʧi/ nm. sheep *hecho /ˈheʧo/ adj. fortunate *hechœ /ˈheʧœ/ adv. basically *heha /ˈheha/ adj. fond *hehol /ˈhehol/ nm. castle *hehul /ˈhehul/ nm. pest *hehœ /ˈhehœ/ adj. viable *heka /ˈheka/ v. stain *heke /ˈhekɛ/ nm. sovereign *hekke /ˈhekke/ adj. luxury *hekko /ˈhekko/ v. assign *hekkukt /ˈhekkykt/ n4. regression *hekkœ /ˈhekkœ/ adj. notable *hekpotcho /ˈhekpɔtʧɔ/ adj. rough *hekschept /ˈheksʧept/ v. execute *hekscheñ /ˈheksʧeɲ/ n4. roster *hekschœ /ˈheksʧœ/ nm. chin *hekschœst /ˈheksʧœst/ nm. leaf *hekse /ˈhekse/ det. those *hekso /ˈhekso/ v. negotiate *hekso /ˈheksɔ/ n4. needle *hekspa /ˈhekspa/ v. precede *hekspak /ˈhekspak/ adv. allegedly *hekspe /ˈhekspe/ n5. beverage *hekspetsto /ˈhekspetstɔ/ adj. automatic *hekspo /ˈhekspɔ/ n5. mint *hekspokspot /ˈhekspɔkspɔt/ nm. tool *hekspotstœ /ˈhekspɔtstœ/ adj. different *heksput /ˈhekspyt/ nm. lecture *hekspœ /ˈhekspœ/ v. rise *heksu /ˈheksu/ n5. vent *hekt /hekt/ v. curse *hekœ /ˈhekœ/ nm. encounter *hel /hɛl/ nn. elk *hela /ˈhela/ adj. precious *helats /ˈhelaʦ/ v. force *hele /ˈhelɛ/ v. surprise *heli /ˈheli/ adj. mean *helke /ˈhelke/ v. enforce *helo /ˈhelo/ nm. greed *heloh /ˈheloh/ n5. candle *helos /ˈhelos/ v. remind *helœkt /ˈhelœkt/ nm. wedge *helœtsto /ˈhelœtsto/ n4. roof *heo' /ˈheoʔ/ v. fall *hepi /ˈhepi/ prep. for *hepo /ˈhepo/ adj. composite *hepplekt /ˈhepplekt/ adj. vacant *hepplots /ˈhepplɔts/ nm. merchandise *hepplu /ˈhepply/ v. waste *hepplœ /ˈhepplœ/ adj. pragmatic *hepplœ' /ˈhepplœʔ/ n5. biscuit *hepœ /ˈhepœ/ v. visit *hepœets /ˈhepœɛʦ/ nm. visitor *hesa /ˈhesa/ nf. heritage *hese /ˈhesɛ/ det. each *het /hɛt/ v. boost *heta /ˈheta/ nm. sibling *hetañ /ˈhetaɲ/ n4. artery *hetche /ˈhetʧɛ/ adj. clever *hetcho /ˈhetʧo/ nm. subject *hetchœch /ˈhetʧœʧ/ n5. saw *hetet /ˈhetɛt/ nm. dealer *hetke /ˈhetke/ nm. sketch *hetke'op /ˈhetkeʔɔp/ prep. according *hetket /ˈhetket/ n5. pipe *hetko /ˈhetkɔ/ nm. violin *hetkot /ˈhetkot/ adj. juvenile *hetkut /ˈhetkut/ nm. dash *hetkœ /ˈhetkœ/ adj. awesome *hets /hɛʦ/ v. lead *hetsa /ˈheʦa/ adj. useful *hetse /ˈheʦɛ/ nm. recession *hetso /ˈhetsɔ/ adj. middle *hetsoñ /ˈhetsoɲ/ v. protest *hetsoñ /ˈhetsɔɲ/ v. loom *hetsta /ˈhetsta/ nm. enrollment *hetstust /ˈhetstyst/ v. lend *hetsœ /ˈhetsœ/ v. achieve *hetto /ˈhetto/ nm. flag *hetto /ˈhettɔ/ adj. apparent *hettu /ˈhettu/ v. release *hettœ /ˈhettœ/ v. end *hetœ /ˈhetœ/ n5. feeling *hetœ /ˈhetœ/ v. feel *hetœl /ˈhetœl/ v. devastate *hetœt /ˈhetœt/ nm. tourist *heu /ˈheu/ nm. delight *heña /ˈheɲa/ adj. young *heñi /ˈheɲi/ adv. nowhere *heñoñ /ˈheɲoɲ/ v. retreat *heñoñ /ˈheɲɔɲ/ nm. cow *heœ /ˈheœ/ n5. rise *heœñ /ˈheœɲ/ nm. enterprise *hi /hi/ prep. at *hich /hiʧ/ n5. knee *hikitchuksche /ˈhikitˌʧuksʧe/ nm. progress *hikl /hikl/ v. dwell *hikspotsatstapt /ˈhikspɔˌʦatstapt/ v. change *hikspœtcho /ˈhikspœtʧo/ v. entail *hikt /hikt/ prep. well *hil /hil/ nm. glasses *hilchotsœtol /ˈhilʧotˌsœtol/ nn. fan *hilk /hilk/ v. place *hip /hip/ adv. less *hipotsti /ˈhipotsti/ nm. library *his /his/ adj. narrative *hist /hist/ nm. wheel *hit /hit/ n4. hell *hititsukschœ /ˈhitiˌʦuksʧœ/ adj. adjacent *hits /hits/ adj. fancy *hittopplatchœ /ˈhittɔpˌplatʧœ/ v. blossom *hiñ /hiɲ/ nm. gold *i /i/ v. make *i' /iʔ/ art. some (5th. accussative) *i' /iʔ/ nn. staple *iakt /ˈiakt/ adj. powerful *iatop /ˈiatop/ adj. sexy *ich /iʧ/ v. base *ichi'œtœñ /ˈiʧiˌʔœtœɲ/ v. clap *ichokl /ˈiʧo/ adj. bloody *ichœse /ˈiʧœsɛ/ adj. friendly *ih /ih/ n4. arrival *ih /ih/ v. arrive *ihelo /ˈihelo/ adj. greedy *ihiñ /ˈihiɲ/ adj. golden *iikekschape /ˈiiˌkɛksʧapɛ/ adj. troublesome *ik /ik/ nm. family *ikekschape /ˈikɛksˌʧapɛ/ nm. trouble *ikeksep /ˈikeksep/ adj. homely *ikelitso /ˈikɛˌliʦo/ adv. within *ikittokpœts /ˈikitˌtokpœts/ nm. quilt *ikl /ikl/ art. some (5th. dative) *iklastots /ˈiklastɔʦ/ adj. evident, obvious *iklœch /ˈiklœʧ/ adj. urban *ikpotseñil /ˈikpotˌseɲil/ n4. metal *ikschetsalœ /ˈiksʧeˌʦalœ/ v. marry *ikspatkœkscho /ˈikspatˌkœksʧɔ/ nm. bump *ikspoñikkokt /ˈikspɔˌɲikkokt/ n4. brick *ikt /ikt/ n5. administration *ikœkt /ˈikœkt/ adj. industrial *il /il/ v. watch *ilk /ilk/ adj. fuzzy *ilolih /ˈilɔlih/ adj. dangerous *iloña /ˈilɔɲa/ adj. messy *ilukkotopiñ /ˈilykˌkotopiɲ/ adj. risky, dangerous *ip /ip/ adv. however *ipipœpo /ˈipiˌpœpo/ n5. midst *iplekot /ˈiplekot/ adj. legal *ipletiñe /ˈipleˌtiɲɛ/ adj. dirty *ipleœh /ˈipleœh/ adj. skilled *ipplakœkspo /ˈipplaˌkœkspɔ/ nf. kidney *ipplotastu /ˈipplɔˌtasty/ n4. colony *ipt /ipt/ v. promise *is /is/ nf. fact *isak /ˈisak/ adj. personal *iskletsupt /ˈiskletsupt/ adj. distant *isklits /ˈisklits/ adj. technological *iskliñ /ˈiskliɲ/ adj. oral *iskœkspuch /ˈiskœkspyʧ/ adj. economic *iskœl /ˈiskœl/ adj. divine *iskœtkœp /ˈiskœtkœp/ adj. medical *isolikt /ˈisɔlikt/ adj. painful *ist /ist/ n4. boulder *istotchette /ˈistotˌʧɛttɛ/ v. roll *it /it/ adj. main *itakkosœpt /ˈitakˌkɔsœpt/ nm. fatigue *itchoñœkspa /ˈitʧoˌɲœkspa/ v. cry *itekkokt /ˈitekkokt/ adj. fashionable *itekspo /ˈitekspɔ/ adj. criminal *itets /ˈitɛts/ adj. successful *itotsa /ˈitɔʦa/ adj. healthy *its /its/ nm. pump *its /iʦ/ adj. great *itsakschœkspa /ˈiʦaksˌʧœkspa/ adj. lucky *itsot /ˈiʦɔt/ adj. expensive *iuchœkt /ˈiyʧœkt/ adj. central *iutstolk /ˈiytstɔlk/ adj. rich, wealthy *iñ /iɲ/ art. some (5th. genitive) *iñ /iɲ/ conj. though *iñach /ˈiɲaʧ/ adj. rich, flavoursome *iñakspucha /ˈiɲaksˌpyʧa/ v. drive *iñakspuchaets /ˈiɲaksˌpyʧaɛʦ/ nm. driver *iñot /ˈiɲɔt/ adj. natural *iñotchutchœsu /ˈiɲotˌʧutʧœsu/ adj. idiotic *iñœles /ˈiɲœlɛs/ adj. religious *iñœtso /ˈiɲœʦo/ adj. ironic *iœpo /ˈiœpo/ adj. funny *keche /ˈkeʧɛ/ v. encourage *kechœpplus /ˈkeʧœpplys/ adj. arbitrary *kehe /ˈkehɛ/ nm. fund *kehuñ /ˈkehuɲ/ v. organise *keka /ˈkeka/ nm. university *kekits /ˈkekiʦ/ adj. ambiguous *kekkokt /ˈkekkokt/ v. might *kekpe /ˈkekpe/ nm. bean *kekschœ /ˈkeksʧœ/ adj. grey *keksep /ˈkeksep/ nn. home *keksol /ˈkeksol/ adj. sober *kekspets /ˈkekspeʦ/ nm. protagonist *keksœ /ˈkeksœ/ nm. slack *kekœ /ˈkekœ/ nm. rule *kelchukspœp /ˈkelʧykspœp/ adj. rugged *keliñañ /ˈkeliɲaɲ/ adj. safe *kelo /ˈkelo/ v. define *keo' /ˈkeoʔ/ v. pass *kepa /ˈkepa/ n5. urge *kepiñ /ˈkepiɲ/ nm. destiny *kepplo /ˈkepplɔ/ nm. terror *kestu /ˈkesty/ v. invade *ketchek /ˈketʧɛk/ num. third *ketsta /ˈketsta/ nm. strategy *ketsu /ˈkeʦu/ v. attend *kettolk /ˈkettolk/ nm. mass *kettœ /ˈkettœ/ v. bounce *kettœts /ˈkettœts/ v. erect *keñak /ˈkeɲak/ n5. bee *keñi /ˈkeɲi/ nm. training *keñi /ˈkeɲi/ n4. train *keño /ˈkeɲo/ nm. calf *keño /ˈkeɲɔ/ v. denounce *keñœttokt /ˈkeɲœttokt/ nn. fringe *keœch /ˈkeœʧ/ adj. coherent *ki /ki/ prep. into *ki' /kiʔ/ adj. slender *kich /kiʧ/ nm. witch *kichuttopplœ /ˈkiʧutˌtopplœ/ v. spit *kih /kih/ nm. cigar *kik /kik/ nm. frontier *kikokpola /ˈkikokˌpɔla/ nm. ginger *kikottuttekt /ˈkikotˌtuttɛkt/ n5. choice *kikottuttekt /ˈkikotˌtuttɛkt/ v. choose *kikpoñatchop /ˈkikpɔˌɲatʧɔp/ v. inhabit *kikspœ'el /ˈkikspœʔɛl/ nn. semester *kikt /kikt/ adj. tired *kil /kil/ v. sew *kilk /kilk/ nm. square *kip /kip/ det. same *kipplotchuksop /ˈkipplɔtˌʧuksɔp/ prep. like *kipplœñœt /ˈkipplœɲœt/ v. graze *kis /kis/ nm. chord *kit /kit/ nm. agreement *kit /kit/ v. agree *kitchœle /ˈkitʧœlɛ/ v. chuckle *kitchœña /ˈkitʧœɲa/ adj. fertile *kits /kits/ nm. reign *kits /kiʦ/ n5. button *kitsusœtsti /ˈkiʦuˌsœtsti/ nm. adversary *kittepplopplukt /ˈkittepˌplɔpplykt/ nm. peninsula *kiñ /kiɲ/ prep. to *kla /kla/ nm. side *kla' /klaʔ/ adj. fake *kla'al /ˈklaʔal/ nm. knot *kla'o /ˈklaʔɔ/ v. stamp *klach /klaʧ/ nm. word *klah /klah/ n5. band *klak /klak/ v. conceal *klakakspeke /ˈklakaksˌpekɛ/ v. patrol *klakek /ˈklakɛk/ nm. tenure *klakkœo /ˈklakkœo/ nm. evil *klakl /klakl/ v. pronounce *klakschoñ /ˈklaksʧɔɲ/ nm. gauge *klakspetstolcho /ˈklakspetsˌtɔlʧɔ/ nm. reception (of office or hotel) *klakspu /ˈklakspy/ n5. heir *klakt /klakt/ nm. bone *klal /klal/ nm. holiday *klalchœ'o /ˈklalʧœʔo/ nm. row *klale'uksche /ˈklalɛˌʔuksʧe/ adj. common *klalits /ˈklalits/ nm. symbol *klalk /klalk/ adj. entire *klalkeñœtchok /ˈklalkeˌɲœtʧok/ nm. stick (of tree) *klalochekt /ˈklaloʧɛkt/ nm. swamp *klalœ /ˈklalœ/ v. check *klao' /ˈklaoʔ/ v. exist *klapalk /ˈklapalk/ nm. organisation *klapokschu /ˈklapoksʧy/ nn. rank (military) *klappla /ˈklappla/ n4. kitchen *klapploh /ˈklapplɔh/ v. mimic *klapplokt /ˈklapplɔkt/ n5. neck *klappluh /ˈklapplyh/ nf. poultry *klapplœ /ˈklapplœ/ adv. away *klase /ˈklasɛ/ nm. stock *klast /klast/ adv. ago *klastots /ˈklastɔʦ/ nm. evidence *klastu /ˈklasty/ v. liberate *klastus /ˈklastys/ n5. vehicle *klat /klat/ v. control *klatchœkscheñ /ˈklatʧœksʧeɲ/ nm. root *klati /ˈklati/ nf. soap *klats /klaʦ/ det. own *klatse /ˈklaʦɛ/ v. wander *klatso /ˈklaʦo/ nm. metro *klatstokkutœt /ˈklatstɔkˌkytœt/ nm. trail *klatto /ˈklatto/ v. thrill *klattopa /ˈklattɔpa/ v. deposit *klattœ /ˈklattœ/ v. lick *klattœpœ /ˈklattœpœ/ v. cooperate *klatœ /ˈklatœ/ v. stroke *klañ /klaɲ/ v. situate *klañeñakpo /ˈklaɲɛˌɲakpo/ nn. fog *klañi /ˈklaɲi/ nm. hurricane *klañitsekschuñ /ˈklaɲiˌʦɛksʧyɲ/ adj. fair *klaœ /ˈklaœ/ nm. tax *klaœñ /ˈklaœɲ/ n4. tomb *klo /klo/ v. could *klo'o /ˈkloʔo/ n4. partner *kloche /ˈkloʧɛ/ n4. heart *klochœ /ˈkloʧœ/ v. peek *kloh /kloh/ n4. court *klohœ /ˈklohœ/ adj. tall *klok /klok/ adv. early *kloket /ˈklokɛt/ nn. cliff *klokipœsto /ˈklokiˌpœsto/ nm. flight *klokipœsto /ˈklokiˌpœsto/ v. fly *klokkokt /ˈklokkɔkt/ adj. bright *kloko /ˈkloko/ adv. therefore *klokpekt /ˈklokpekt/ v. migrate *kloksol /ˈkloksol/ nm. race *klokspep /ˈklokspep/ nm. controversy *klokspo /ˈklokspɔ/ v. stack *klokspu /ˈklokspy/ nn. echo *klokt /klokt/ v. dissolve *klol /klol/ nm. editor *klola /ˈklola/ adv. better *klolitakspach /ˈkloliˌtakspaʧ/ n5. price, prize *klolk /klolk/ v. isolate *klolokt /ˈklolokt/ num. thousand *klolœ /ˈklolœ/ v. continue *klolœts /ˈklolœts/ adj. suspicious *kloo /ˈkloɔ/ nm. mob *klop /klop/ nf. control *klope /ˈklopɛ/ nm. string *klopo /ˈklopo/ v. foster *kloppla' /ˈklopplaʔ/ n5. junk *klopplets /ˈklopplets/ v. hop *klopplo /ˈklopplɔ/ nm. bulk *klopplœ /ˈklopplœ/ adj. homosexual *klopplœts /ˈklopplœts/ adj. monetary *klopt /klopt/ nn. dot *klopœ /ˈklopœ/ v. suppress *klos /klos/ v. retain *klosa /ˈklosa/ adj. gorgeous *klost /klost/ adv. often *klostœ /ˈklostœ/ v. hurl *klosu /ˈklosu/ adv. almost *klot /klot/ adj. low *klotchek /ˈklotʧɛk/ nf. supply *klotches /ˈklotʧɛs/ adj. precise *klotcho /ˈklotʧo/ n4. archipelago *klotchuk /ˈklotʧuk/ v. abolish *klotchut /ˈklotʧut/ nm. trauma *klotchuñattost /ˈklotʧuˌɲattost/ v. rinse *klotchœ /ˈklotʧœ/ v. bring *klote /ˈklotɛ/ v. accumulate *klotel /ˈklotɛl/ adj. thin *klotitsape /ˈklotiˌʦapɛ/ nm. husband *klotkot /ˈklotkot/ v. comprehend *klots /klots/ v. be (temporary state) *klots /kloʦ/ nm. thunder *klotse /ˈklotse/ n5. puppy *klotse /ˈklotse/ nn. dog *klotsetotsa /ˈklotseˌtoʦa/ adj. silent *klotsots /ˈkloʦots/ adj. triple *klotsoñ /ˈklotsoɲ/ n4. despair *klotsti /ˈklotsti/ adj. dense *klotsto /ˈklotsto/ v. dive *klotsto /ˈklotstɔ/ n5. coast *klotstust /ˈklotstyst/ v. recruit *klotsu /ˈklotsu/ adj. selfish *klottu /ˈklottu/ adv. fairly *klottust /ˈklottust/ adj. vulgar *klotœl /ˈklotœl/ adj. approximate *kloñ /kloɲ/ adj. thin (of an object), slim (of a person) *kloña /ˈkloɲa/ nm. blade *kloñi /ˈkloɲi/ v. implement *kloñop /ˈkloɲop/ adj. eager *kloñœt /ˈkloɲœt/ n5. faculty *kloœ /ˈkloœ/ v. embarrass *kloœkt /ˈkloœkt/ v. burn *klœ /klœ/ adj. right (correct) *klœ' /klœʔ/ nf. litigation *klœ'o /ˈklœʔo/ nm. allergy *klœ'op /ˈklœʔop/ nm. cart *klœ'œl /ˈklœʔœl/ nn. officer *klœch /klœʧ/ nn. city *klœcha /ˈklœʧa/ n5. extent *klœchœ /ˈklœʧœ/ n4. horn *klœe /ˈklœe/ v. march *klœh /klœh/ v. pick *klœhe /ˈklœhɛ/ adj. physical *klœhœ /ˈklœhœ/ prep. upon *klœk /klœk/ nm. spur *klœka /ˈklœka/ v. lament *klœkech /ˈklœkɛʧ/ nm. property *klœkkelchœ /ˈklœkkelʧœ/ adj. only *klœko /ˈklœko/ nn. specialist *klœkschañoli /ˈklœksʧaˌɲoli/ nn. gene *klœkschel /ˈklœksʧel/ adv. ahead *klœkschept /ˈklœksʧept/ nm. apartment *klœkscho /ˈklœksʧɔ/ v. obsess *klœkscholchu /ˈklœksʧɔlʧy/ v. build *klœkschœ /ˈklœksʧœ/ adj. parallel *klœkschœpt /ˈklœksʧœpt/ nm. clown *klœksechœ' /ˈklœkseʧœʔ/ nm. policy *klœksel /ˈklœksel/ nm. scratch *klœksotste /ˈklœksɔtste/ adj. dire *klœkspa /ˈklœkspa/ nf. harbour *klœkspo /ˈklœkspɔ/ nm. pillar *klœkspop /ˈklœkspɔp/ nm. pride *klœkspotchœ /ˈklœkspɔtʧœ/ v. sweat *klœkspœp /ˈklœkspœp/ nn. gown *klœksu /ˈklœksu/ adj. absent *klœkt /klœkt/ nm. clock *klœkœ /ˈklœkœ/ adj. obscure *klœl /klœl/ adj. exclusive *klœla /ˈklœla/ v. return, go back *klœlas /ˈklœlas/ v. mark *klœle /ˈklœlɛ/ nf. business *klœlets /ˈklœlɛts/ v. fetch *klœli /ˈklœli/ adj. compact *klœlich /ˈklœliʧ/ adj. wise *klœlk /klœlk/ nf. jam *klœlko /ˈklœlkɔ/ v. evolve *klœlkots /ˈklœlkots/ v. trail *klœlkœste /ˈklœlkœste/ v. collapse *klœlo /ˈklœlo/ v. help *klœlœ' /ˈklœlœʔ/ nm. hedge *klœp /klœp/ nm. cushion *klœpe /ˈklœpɛ/ adj. backward *klœpipt /ˈklœpipt/ nf. cork *klœpopt /ˈklœpopt/ nf. election *klœpopt /ˈklœpopt/ v. elect *klœppla /ˈklœppla/ nm. glass *klœppla' /ˈklœpplaʔ/ adj. median *klœpplapplutchet /ˈklœpplapˌplytʧɛt/ n5. degree *klœpplets /ˈklœpplets/ n5. raid *klœpplu /ˈklœpply/ v. relate *klœpplœ /ˈklœpplœ/ adj. general *klœpt /klœpt/ adj. weak *klœpœ /ˈklœpœ/ v. fold *klœs /klœs/ v. shrink *klœse /ˈklœsɛ/ v. fire *klœso /ˈklœso/ nn. opposite *klœst /klœst/ v. nod *klœsto /ˈklœsto/ v. store *klœstoche /ˈklœstɔʧɛ/ nm. margin *klœstupplots /ˈklœstypplɔts/ adv. inevitably *klœt /klœt/ nm. unit *klœtche /ˈklœtʧɛ/ v. smell (emit odour) *klœtcheh /ˈklœtʧɛh/ nm. media *klœtcho /ˈklœtʧo/ nn. hierarchy *klœtcho' /ˈklœtʧoʔ/ adj. wonderful *klœtchok /ˈklœtʧok/ nm. look (appearance) *klœtchot /ˈklœtʧot/ nm. tin *klœtchu /ˈklœtʧu/ v. cheer *klœtchœk /ˈklœtʧœk/ adj. confidential *klœte /ˈklœtɛ/ v. strap *klœtil /ˈklœtil/ v. crave *klœtko /ˈklœtkɔ/ nm. velocity *klœtkot /ˈklœtkɔt/ conj. when *klœtkœukt /ˈklœtkœukt/ nm. belly (stomach area) *klœts /klœts/ det. former *klœts /klœʦ/ adj. skinny *klœtse /ˈklœtse/ v. shove *klœtso /ˈklœtso/ v. desert *klœtso /ˈklœtsɔ/ n5. cone *klœtso /ˈklœʦo/ v. crash *klœtsoñ /ˈklœtsoɲ/ conj. or *klœtsti /ˈklœtsti/ nm. critique *klœtsto /ˈklœtstɔ/ v. discharge *klœtsu /ˈklœʦu/ v. pace *klœtsuñ /ˈklœtsuɲ/ v. amend *klœtsœ /ˈklœʦœ/ adj. bankrupt *klœtte /ˈklœtte/ nm. drought *klœtto /ˈklœttɔ/ v. relieve *klœttokt /ˈklœttɔkt/ adj. prone *klœttu /ˈklœttu/ v. commission *klœtœñ /ˈklœtœɲ/ nf. fetus *klœñ /klœɲ/ adv. out *klœño /ˈklœɲo/ v. desire *klœño /ˈklœɲɔ/ n5. scar *klœñot /ˈklœɲot/ adj. awful, terrible *klœñoñ /ˈklœɲoɲ/ nm. mandate *klœñœ /ˈklœɲœ/ adj. mobile *klœœ /ˈklœœ/ nm. kitten *klœœ /ˈklœœ/ nm. cat *klœœp /ˈklœœp/ v. feed *klœœts /ˈklœœts/ v. calculate *koch /koʧ/ pron. him/her/it *ku /ku/ nm. society *ku'e /ˈkuʔɛ/ n4. tiger *ku'o /ˈkuʔo/ prep. versus *ku'op /ˈkyʔop/ adj. fast *ku'œp /ˈkyʔœp/ adj. possible *kuch /kuʧ/ nm. maid *kuch /kuʧ/ pron. he/she/it *kuch iñ /kuʧ iɲ/ pron. to him/her/it *kuch tech /kuʧ tɛʧ/ pron. his/hers/its *kuchakt /ˈkyʧakt/ v. knock *kuchekt /ˈkuʧɛkt/ nm. memo *kuchos /ˈkuʧos/ nm. tooth, beak *kuchœttokt /ˈkyʧœttokt/ v. exacerbate *kue /ˈkue/ nm. silk *kuelkolk /ˈkyɛlkolk/ v. order *kuh /kuh/ v. rape *kuhuñ /ˈkyhuɲ/ pron. anybody *kuhœ /ˈkyhœ/ adj. portable *kuk /kuk/ n5. shoulder *kuka /ˈkuka/ nm. memoir *kukek /ˈkukɛk/ v. rally *kukko /ˈkykkɔ/ nm. nonsense *kuksche /ˈkyksʧe/ nm. answer *kukschetcho /ˈkyksʧetʧɔ/ n4. knowledge *kukschetcho /ˈkyksʧetʧɔ/ v. know *kukscho /ˈkuksʧɔ/ n5. sphere *kukschu /ˈkyksʧy/ nn. clerk *kukschutstotsuñ /ˈkyksʧytsˌtɔtsuɲ/ nm. oil *kukschuñ /ˈkyksʧyɲ/ nm. beach *kukschœl /ˈkuksʧœl/ nm. calcium *kukschœpt /ˈkyksʧœpt/ adv. best *kuksel /ˈkyksel/ v. breed *kukspa /ˈkukspa/ nm. south *kukspats /ˈkukspaʦ/ nf. wage *kukspo /ˈkykspɔ/ adj. warm *kukspu /ˈkykspy/ adj. short *kukspuch /ˈkukspyʧ/ nm. diaper *kukspœ /ˈkykspœ/ n4. charity *kukspœk /ˈkykspœk/ nm. vampire *kukt /kukt/ det. several *kukœ /ˈkukœ/ nm. boy *kukœk /ˈkukœk/ nm. bundle *kul /kul/ n5. vacation *kulats /ˈkylaʦ/ v. complain *kulchulk /ˈkylʧylk/ v. alert *kule /ˈkulɛ/ adv. apart *kulk /kulk/ n5. fowl *kulos /ˈkulos/ nm. fat *kulœ /ˈkylœ/ v. straighten *kulœts /ˈkylœts/ adj. lone *kuo /ˈkuɔ/ nm. dragon *kuo /ˈkyɔ/ v. disrupt *kuop /ˈkyop/ adv. why *kuost /ˈkyost/ nm. channel (of water) *kupa /ˈkypa/ n5. cream *kupast /ˈkypast/ nm. scarf *kupetsti /ˈkypɛtsti/ v. reply *kupeñ /ˈkupɛɲ/ v. tackle *kupi /ˈkupi/ v. hire *kupo /ˈkypo/ conj. unless *kuppla /ˈkuppla/ v. haunt *kuppla /ˈkyppla/ adj. tight *kupplakt /ˈkypplakt/ v. spoil *kupplats /ˈkupplats/ nm. rock, stone *kupplekt /ˈkypplekt/ v. clean *kupplo /ˈkypplɔ/ adv. ok *kupplutchos /ˈkypplytʧɔs/ n5. novice *kupplœh /ˈkupplœh/ nm. bicycle *kupplœkt /ˈkypplœkt/ nm. province *kupt /kupt/ v. transfer *kupœ /ˈkupœ/ nm. lower class *kus /kus/ prep. along *kusañite /ˈkysaˌɲitɛ/ nf. reversal *kusost /ˈkysost/ nm. artillery *kust /kust/ v. enter *kusto /ˈkusto/ v. drip *kustoho /ˈkystɔho/ adj. gay *kustu /ˈkysty/ nm. scout *kustus /ˈkustys/ nm. excitement *kustus /ˈkustys/ v. excite *kustœkscha /ˈkystœksʧa/ v. turn sth. on *kusuksche /ˈkysuksʧe/ n4. mosquito *kut /kut/ adj. armed *kuta /ˈkyta/ adj. awake *kutcho /ˈkutʧo/ n4. eagle *kutchostekspa /ˈkytʧosˌtekspa/ n4. package *kutchots /ˈkytʧɔʦ/ adj. lush *kutchu /ˈkytʧu/ v. flee *kutchœ /ˈkytʧœ/ n4. alarm *kute /ˈkytɛ/ v. mock *kutep /ˈkutɛp/ v. prevent *kutip /ˈkytip/ nm. folder *kutiñ /ˈkutiɲ/ v. wake *kutketchets /ˈkytketʧɛʦ/ adj. alternate *kutko /ˈkytko/ n5. public *kutko /ˈkytkɔ/ n4. parliament *kutkot /ˈkytkot/ nm. foam *kuts /kuts/ v. require *kuts /kuʦ/ nm. anchor *kutse'usteh /ˈkyʦɛˌʔusteh/ v. lure *kutseseñ /ˈkytsesɛɲ/ nm. wit *kutsopt /ˈkytsopt/ n4. crack *kutsots /ˈkuʦots/ n4. sausage *kutsta /ˈkutsta/ adj. aesthetic *kutstipt /ˈkytstipt/ n5. razor *kutstost /ˈkutstost/ v. deteriorate *kutsu /ˈkyʦu/ v. decay *kutte /ˈkytte/ nm. optimism *kuttolk /ˈkuttɔlk/ v. poise *kuttu /ˈkuttu/ n5. palette *kuttu /ˈkyttu/ v. contain *kuttœlk /ˈkuttœlk/ v. slip *kutœ /ˈkutœ/ nn. rubble *kuu /ˈkuu/ interj. no *kuñ /kuɲ/ adj. fat; nf. fat *kuñi /ˈkuɲi/ nm. champagne *kuñil /ˈkuɲil/ v. invent *kuño /ˈkyɲo/ v. bury *kuñoñ /ˈkyɲoɲ/ n5. conquest *kuñœl /ˈkuɲœl/ nm. lobster *kuñœp /ˈkyɲœp/ adj. hostile *kuœ /ˈkuœ/ nm. future *kuœ /ˈkyœ/ v. matter *kuœ' /ˈkuœʔ/ nm. shore *kœ /kœ/ v. be (located) *kœ' /kœʔ/ v. creep *kœk /kœk/ v. dodge *kœkt /kœkt/ nm. industry *kœl /kœl/ n5. planet *kœp /kœp/ nm. decade *kœs /kœs/ nn. grandfather *kœst /kœst/ n5. potion *kœt /kœt/ adj. hot *kœts /kœts/ nm. military *kœts /kœʦ/ nn. health *kœñ /kœɲ/ v. squeeze *le /le/ n5. pact *le /lɛ/ num. two *le'o /ˈleʔo/ adj. blonde *le'o /ˈleʔɔ/ nm. harmony *lea /ˈlea/ pron. nobody *lech /lɛʧ/ n5. adventure *leche' /ˈleʧɛʔ/ adj. quick *leche'okt /ˈleʧɛʔokt/ adv. quickly *leh /lɛh/ nf. bachelor *lehal /ˈlehal/ nm. wardrobe *lehañ /ˈlehaɲ/ v. excel *lehe /ˈlehɛ/ v. stretch *lehuñ /ˈlehuɲ/ nf. mall *lek /lɛk/ nm. line *lekestus /ˈlekɛstys/ nm. activity *leki /ˈleki/ nn. crate *lekit /ˈlekit/ v. deter *lekku /ˈlekky/ n4. stream *lekl /lɛkl/ nm. mouse *lekpu /ˈlekpy/ nm. excrement; v. defecate *lekschap /ˈleksʧap/ nm. territory *leksche /ˈleksʧe/ n4. shade, shadow *lekscho /ˈleksʧɔ/ n5. nurse *lekschol /ˈleksʧɔl/ nm. kind *lekschuño /ˈleksʧyɲo/ nm. position *lekseli /ˈlekseli/ v. promote *leksol /ˈleksɔl/ adv. quite *lekspa /ˈlekspa/ nm. dynamics *lekspu /ˈlekspy/ v. lean *leksputs /ˈlekspyʦ/ det. more *lekspœ /ˈlekspœ/ nm. commission *leksœ /ˈleksœ/ n4. field *lekt /lɛkt/ nm. month *lel /lɛl/ v. save, rescue *lela /ˈlela/ adv. close *lelakt /ˈlelakt/ n4. foot *lelchœ /ˈlelʧœ/ n5. erection *lele /ˈlelɛ/ v. contribute *lelekt /ˈlelɛkt/ nm. semen *leli /ˈleli/ n5. army *lelk /lɛlk/ v. put *lelke /ˈlelke/ v. fertilise *lelo /ˈlelo/ v. gear *lelots /ˈlelots/ nm. gravity *lelœ /ˈlelœ/ nm. style *lelœ' /ˈlelœʔ/ n5. architecture *lelœch /ˈlelœʧ/ adj. proud *lelœñiñ /ˈlelœɲiɲ/ adj. rigid *lep /lɛp/ nm. rationale *lepa /ˈlepa/ nf. wine *lepapt /ˈlepapt/ v. tease *lepe /ˈlepɛ/ nm. lion *lepo /ˈlepo/ n5. perfume *leppla /ˈleppla/ v. worth *lepplelo /ˈlepplelo/ n5. lesson *lepplo /ˈlepplɔ/ nm. lobby *lepplu /ˈlepply/ v. miss (not take advantage of) *leppluts /ˈlepplyts/ v. stock *leso /ˈleso/ nm. counter (flat, elevated surface) *lest /lɛst/ v. slash *lesto /ˈlesto/ prep. despite *let /lɛt/ nm. earthquake *letche /ˈletʧɛ/ nm. cup *letchoch /ˈletʧoʧ/ n4. prestige *letchok /ˈletʧok/ nn. stump *letchos /ˈletʧos/ v. dart *letchu /ˈletʧu/ v. peer *letchœ /ˈletʧœ/ adj. technical *letchœts /ˈletʧœʦ/ v. jerk *letket /ˈletket/ v. oppress *letkœ /ˈletkœ/ nm. wife *leto /ˈleto/ n5. toe *lets /lɛts/ nm. group *lets /lɛʦ/ n4. wolf *letse /ˈletse/ nn. fox *letse'o /ˈletseʔo/ nn. flour *letso /ˈletsɔ/ adj. naked *letsots /ˈleʦots/ nm. corner *letsta /ˈletsta/ v. emphasise *letsti /ˈletsti/ nm. banner *letsto /ˈletsto/ v. hunt *letsto /ˈletstɔ/ nm. vision *letstoets /ˈletstoɛʦ/ nm. hunter *letstolk /ˈletstɔlk/ nm. transition *letstu /ˈletsty/ adj. next *letsu /ˈletsu/ adj. furious *letsu /ˈleʦu/ v. classify *letsœ /ˈleʦœ/ adj. naval *letsœlk /ˈleʦœlk/ n5. clothes, clothing *letto /ˈlettɔ/ adv. lately *lettœ /ˈlettœ/ nm. bud *leñ /lɛɲ/ v. slide *leña /ˈleɲa/ nm. arena *leñal /ˈleɲal/ n5. sun *leñe /ˈleɲɛ/ v. wake up *leño /ˈleɲo/ adv. aboard *leœ /ˈleœ/ n4. spoon *leœlk /ˈleœlk/ n5. flash *leœts /ˈleœts/ interj. hello *li /li/ num. one *li' /liʔ/ nm. boat *lih /lih/ nm. experiment *lik /lik/ nm. pressure *likl /likl/ nm. corpse *likschopeppla /ˈliksʧɔˌpɛppla/ nm. vein *likspechotche /ˈlikspeˌʧotʧɛ/ v. yank *likspechœtchoch /ˈlikspeˌʧœtʧoʧ/ v. drape *likspelchœhœñ /ˈlikspelˌʧœhœɲ/ adj. imminent *likt /likt/ adj. local *lil /lil/ adv. very *lilelchœñol /ˈlilɛlˌʧœɲol/ adv. formerly *lilk /lilk/ n4. chapel *lilkupitste /ˈlilkyˌpitste/ v. whisk *lip /lip/ nn. orbit *list /list/ v. expose *lit /lit/ nm. ground *lits /lits/ nm. lottery *lits /liʦ/ v. illuminate *litsutstœtsœts /ˈliʦutsˌtœʦœts/ nf. screw *littetchutstulk /ˈlittetˌʧutstylk/ nm. constellation *liñ /liɲ/ adv. only *lo /lɔ/ nm. sport *lo'up /ˈlɔʔup/ v. chat *lochah /ˈlɔʧah/ nm. oyster *loka /ˈlɔka/ nm. rookie *lokaksetsœ /ˈlɔkakˌseʦœ/ n5. vest *loket /ˈlɔkɛt/ v. assemble *lokpœts /ˈlɔkpœts/ nm. hatch *lokscha /ˈlɔksʧa/ v. jam *loksche /ˈlɔksʧe/ nm. threat *lokschel /ˈlɔksʧel/ nf. arc *loksep /ˈlɔksep/ adj. pretty *lokspo /ˈlɔkspɔ/ v. erode *lokspot /ˈlɔkspɔt/ nm. certificate *lokspotko /ˈlɔkspɔtko/ nm. supervisor *lokspœppla /ˈlɔkspœppla/ v. recite *lokœ /ˈlɔkœ/ v. draw *lolchœ /ˈlɔlʧœ/ nm. loser *lolih /ˈlɔlih/ n4. danger *lolo /ˈlɔlo/ nm. object *lolokku /ˈlɔlokky/ prep. between *lolœ /ˈlɔlœ/ nm. commerce *loo /ˈlɔɔ/ nm. spectrum *lop /lɔp/ nm. garment *lopi /ˈlɔpi/ v. have to (must) *lopple /ˈlɔpple/ adj. certain *lopple'o /ˈlɔppleʔo/ adj. sticky *lopplo /ˈlɔpplɔ/ adj. prestigious *lopplots /ˈlɔpplɔts/ nf. dune *lose /ˈlɔsɛ/ n4. effect *losupt /ˈlɔsupt/ nm. reptile *lotal /ˈlɔtal/ v. tread *lotchoh /ˈlɔtʧoh/ nm. pleasure *lotchoh /ˈlɔtʧoh/ v. please *lotchu /ˈlɔtʧu/ adj. false *lote /ˈlɔtɛ/ adj. remarkable *lotkuñep /ˈlɔtkuɲɛp/ v. convert *lotkœ /ˈlɔtkœ/ v. interact *lotsept /ˈlɔtsept/ adj. mandatory *lotsolk /ˈlɔʦolk/ adj. authentic *lotstitap /ˈlɔtstitap/ adv. eventually *lotstopt /ˈlɔtstɔpt/ nm. lens *lotstotsoœ /ˈlɔtstɔtˌsɔœ/ adj. sturdy *lotstu /ˈlɔtsty/ v. rehearse *lotto /ˈlɔtto/ nm. footpath, sidewalk *lottots /ˈlɔttots/ adj. spontaneous *loñ /lɔɲ/ v. start, begin *loña /ˈlɔɲa/ nm. mess *loñap /ˈlɔɲap/ adj. adverse *loñet /ˈlɔɲɛt/ v. occur *loño /ˈlɔɲo/ n5. recreation *loñol /ˈlɔɲɔl/ nm. shield *loñoñ /ˈlɔɲoɲ/ v. postpone *loœ /ˈlɔœ/ v. warn *lu /lu/ pron. who *lu' /luʔ/ nm. punch *lu'el /ˈlyʔɛl/ v. aspire *lu'o /ˈluʔo/ n5. event *lu'o /ˈlyʔo/ nm. illness *lu'œpo /ˈlyʔœpo/ adj. intricate *luch /luʧ/ nm. parcel *luchœ /ˈlyʧœ/ num. nine *lue /ˈlyɛ/ adj. insane *luettœ /ˈlyettœ/ v. deprive *luho /ˈluho/ v. favour *luho /ˈlyho/ nm. river *luhu /ˈluhu/ adj. select *luhœ /ˈlyhœ/ nm. ring *luhœl /ˈlyhœl/ adj. stunning *luka /ˈluka/ v. accustom *luka /ˈlyka/ nm. altar *lukats /ˈlykaʦ/ nm. boot *lukestœ /ˈlykɛstœ/ n5. noise *luki /ˈluki/ nm. building *lukio /ˈlykiɔ/ v. swallow *lukko /ˈlykko/ n5. prejudice *lukkolœ /ˈlykkɔlœ/ n5. embryo *lukkotopiñ /ˈlykkoˌtopiɲ/ nm. risk *lukku'œ /ˈlykkyʔœ/ n5. hut *lukpukt /ˈlukpykt/ n4. breeze *lukputs /ˈlukpyts/ adj. mature *lukschattotstu /ˈlyksʧatˌtɔtsty/ nn. west *lukschep /ˈluksʧep/ nm. darling *lukschu /ˈluksʧy/ nm. tap *lukspa /ˈlykspa/ v. elaborate *lukspek /ˈlukspek/ nm. custom *lukspo /ˈlukspɔ/ n5. star *lukspotko /ˈlykspɔtkɔ/ n5. initiative *lukspœ /ˈlykspœ/ nf. block *lukspœk /ˈlykspœk/ adj. wide *lukspœt /ˈlukspœt/ v. induce *luksutsutchots /ˈlyksutˌsutʧɔʦ/ nm. sap *luksœ /ˈlyksœ/ n4. fantasy *lukt /lukt/ nm. guerrilla *lukœ /ˈlykœ/ v. conspire *lul /lul/ nm. mystery *lula /ˈlyla/ nm. son *lulcha /ˈlulʧa/ adj. sleek *lulchu /ˈlylʧy/ n5. pick *lulchœ /ˈlylʧœ/ v. usher *lule /ˈlulɛ/ nm. slab *luli /ˈluli/ v. manufacture *lulk /lulk/ v. bother *lulke /ˈlulke/ v. must *lulœ /ˈlylœ/ nm. bastard *lulœhœñ /ˈlylœhœɲ/ nn. century *luo /ˈluo/ n4. fool *lupa /ˈlypa/ nm. observation *lupi /ˈlupi/ n5. midnight *lupo /ˈlupo/ n5. advice *lupo /ˈlypo/ v. witness *lupplœkt /ˈlupplœkt/ nm. motif *lupt /lupt/ nm. dispute *lupœ /ˈlupœ/ nm. scrutiny *lupœ /ˈlypœ/ n5. voucher *lupœpœ /ˈlypœpœ/ nm. hag (old woman) *luste /ˈlyste/ n5. leg *lustets /ˈlysteʦ/ prep. per *lusto /ˈlysto/ nm. struggle *lusuñ /ˈlysuɲ/ nf. tusk *lut /lut/ nm. environment *lutal /ˈlutal/ v. avert *lutañ /ˈlytaɲ/ v. brag *lutcho /ˈlutʧɔ/ nm. perception *lutcho /ˈlytʧo/ nm. literature *lutchok /ˈlytʧok/ v. damage *luti /ˈlyti/ adj. anonymous *lutke /ˈlytke/ nm. lyrics *luto /ˈluto/ adv. probably *luto /ˈlyto/ v. reproduce *lutot /ˈlytot/ n5. psychology *lutotchœt /ˈlytotʧœt/ adj. crude *lutotets /ˈlytotɛʦ/ nm. psychologist *luts /luts/ adj. deadly *lutse /ˈlyʦɛ/ adj. relevant *lutseñ /ˈlytseɲ/ nm. apron *lutsoñ /ˈlytsɔɲ/ n4. shrub *lutstapt /ˈlytstapt/ v. massage *lutstetœkschast /ˈlytsteˌtœksʧast/ nm. detention *lutsti /ˈlutsti/ v. kidnap *lutsto /ˈlutsto/ v. flourish *lutsto /ˈlutstɔ/ v. harass *lutsto /ˈlytstɔ/ adj. competent *lutstost /ˈlytstost/ nm. basil *lutstu /ˈlutsty/ n5. sister *lutstu /ˈlytsty/ nm. room (space) *lutstupt /ˈlytstypt/ nm. slice *lutsuksule /ˈlyʦukˌsulɛ/ v. steal *lutsuksuleets /ˈlyʦukˌsulɛɛʦ/ nm. thief *lutsulk /ˈlyʦulk/ nm. spa *luttelk /ˈluttelk/ nf. bracelet *lutto /ˈlutto/ v. disturb *lutto /ˈlytto/ n4. well *luttolk /ˈluttolk/ nm. appliance *luttolk /ˈlyttolk/ adv. indeed *luttu /ˈlyttu/ nm. underwear *luttukt /ˈluttukt/ nm. stay *lutœ /ˈlytœ/ nf. moon *luñal /ˈluɲal/ nm. blouse *luñañ /ˈlyɲaɲ/ adj. empty *luñe /ˈlyɲɛ/ nm. canopy *luñi /ˈluɲi/ nm. agriculture *luñi /ˈlyɲi/ v. measure *luñik /ˈlyɲik/ n4. bracket *luñil /ˈlyɲil/ adj. proposed *luñip /ˈluɲip/ nm. organism *luño'u /ˈlyɲoʔu/ v. replicate *luñochi /ˈlyɲoʧi/ nm. equipment *luñottots /ˈlyɲottots/ nm. level *luñoñañ /ˈlyɲoɲaɲ/ n4. character *luœ /ˈluœ/ nf. story *luœ /ˈlyœ/ v. insult *luœkt /ˈlyœkt/ v. send *luœtko /ˈlyœtko/ n5. document *luœñ /ˈluœɲ/ adv. behind *lœ /lœ/ det. which *lœk /lœk/ nm. baby *lœl /lœl/ adv. thus *lœp /lœp/ adj. pink *lœt /lœt/ n4. ink *lœñ /lœɲ/ n4. incentive *o /o/ art. a (4th. accussative) *o /o/ nm. time *o /ɔ/ prep. on *o' /oʔ/ nm. graphic *o' /ɔʔ/ adj. last (final) *o'e /ˈɔʔɛ/ nm. meal *o'ep /ˈoʔɛp/ nn. rate *o'o /ˈɔʔo/ nm. crest *o'o /ˈɔʔɔ/ v. remove *o'œl /ˈɔʔœl/ adv. etcetera *och /oʧ/ n5. nerve *och /oʧ/ pron. you *och /ɔʧ/ n5. stuff *och iñ /oʧ iɲ/ pron. to you *och tech /oʧ tɛʧ/ pron. yours *ocha /ˈɔʧa/ v. create *oche /ˈɔʧɛ/ nm. visa *ochekt /ˈɔʧɛkt/ v. merge *ochi /ˈɔʧi/ prep. over *ocho /ˈɔʧo/ adj. daunting *ochukt /ˈoʧukt/ nm. pyramid *ochœ /ˈoʧœ/ n5. robe *ochœ /ˈɔʧœ/ n5. bow (weapon) *oekkokspa /ˈoɛkˌkokspa/ v. lay *oepplœño /ˈɔepˌplœɲɔ/ v. announce *oh /oh/ nm. spectacle *oh /ɔh/ nm. coffee *oha /ˈoha/ adj. sincere *oha /ˈɔha/ nm. devil *ohañ /ˈɔhaɲ/ conj. until *ohe /ˈɔhɛ/ nm. canal *oho /ˈɔho/ nf. glacier *ok /ok/ art. a (f. accussative) *ok /ok/ art. a (n. dative) *ok /ok/ nm. leather *ok /ɔk/ adj. orange *ok /ɔk/ art. a (n. genitive) *oka /ˈoka/ nm. haven *oka /ˈɔka/ v. pause *okatsako /ˈɔkaˌʦako/ v. innovate *oke /ˈɔkɛ/ nm. bar (pub) *okihola /ˈokiˌhola/ nm. surge *okikoksœl /ˈokiˌkoksœl/ nm. distinction *okit /ˈɔkit/ nm. key *okko /ˈɔkkɔ/ nf. grade *okkœ /ˈokkœ/ adj. adolescent *okl /okl/ n4. need *okolitche' /ˈɔkoˌlitʧɛʔ/ v. sign *okpo /ˈɔkpo/ adj. characteristic *okpokt /ˈɔkpokt/ conj. although *okpuche /ˈɔkpyʧɛ/ nm. spider *okputs /ˈokpyts/ prep. towards *okscha /ˈɔksʧa/ nm. head, leader *okschañ /ˈɔksʧaɲ/ n4. bowl *oksche /ˈɔksʧe/ n4. spy *okscho /ˈoksʧɔ/ n4. speed *okschu /ˈɔksʧy/ adv. anyway *okschœ /ˈoksʧœ/ nm. herd *okso /ˈoksɔ/ v. complicate *okso /ˈɔkso/ nm. benefit *okspalatsœ /ˈɔkspaˌlaʦœ/ v. sail *okspalatsœets /ˈɔkspaˌlaʦœɛʦ/ nm. sailor *okspap /ˈokspap/ nm. graph *okspe /ˈokspe/ nm. flame *okspe /ˈɔkspe/ v. impose *okspekspao /ˈɔkspeksˌpao/ nm. stand *okspo /ˈɔkspɔ/ nm. ornament *okspu /ˈɔkspy/ v. punish *okspupplatte /ˈokspypˌplattɛ/ nm. dome *okspœ /ˈɔkspœ/ n4. rep *oksu /ˈɔksu/ v. strive *oksusto /ˈɔksusto/ nn. module *okt /okt/ nf. hearing *okt /okt/ art. a (4th. genitive) *okt /okt/ v. hear *okt /ɔkt/ nm. lip *okœ /ˈɔkœ/ nn. wax *ol /ol/ adv. over *ol /ɔl/ adj. humble *ola /ˈɔla/ nm. universe *olats /ˈɔlaʦ/ adj. vivid *olche /ˈɔlʧe/ v. catch *olcho /ˈɔlʧɔ/ n5. liquor *olchu /ˈolʧy/ n4. column *olchœ /ˈɔlʧœ/ nf. ham *ole /ˈɔlɛ/ v. stick *oli /ˈoli/ nm. end *oli /ˈɔli/ adj. vigorous *olitchoksche /ˈɔlitˌʧɔksʧe/ v. foresee *olk /olk/ v. thank *olko /ˈɔlko/ adv. both *olkulk /ˈolkylk/ nm. armour *olkulk /ˈɔlkylk/ nm. wilderness *olkœ /ˈɔlkœ/ nm. brow *olo /ˈɔlo/ adj. pastoral *olokt /ˈolokt/ v. invite *olokt /ˈɔlokt/ n5. comfort *olœ /ˈɔlœ/ adj. probable *olœts /ˈɔlœts/ adj. scared, afraid *oo /ˈoɔ/ nm. deputy *op /op/ v. name *op /ɔp/ v. equal *opa /ˈɔpa/ v. collaborate *opañ /ˈɔpaɲ/ n5. rabbit *ope /ˈɔpɛ/ v. kill, murder *opeets /ˈɔpɛɛʦ/ n4. killer *opest /ˈɔpɛst/ v. prop *opetsu /ˈɔpɛʦu/ v. panic *opi /ˈopi/ prep. outside *opi /ˈɔpi/ nm. meat, fish *opiñ /ˈɔpiɲ/ nf. tie *opo /ˈopo/ v. hint *oppla /ˈoppla/ nm. rhythm *oppla /ˈɔppla/ v. recover *opplas /ˈɔpplas/ nm. census *opple /ˈɔpple/ adj. past *opplelikt /ˈɔpplelikt/ nm. persona *opplo /ˈɔpplɔ/ nm. check *opplo' /ˈɔpplɔʔ/ nm. one *opplokt /ˈɔpplɔkt/ v. ruin *opplu /ˈɔpply/ nn. prince *opt /opt/ v. regulate *opœ /ˈɔpœ/ n4. response *opœ /ˈɔpœ/ v. respond *os /os/ v. live *os /ɔs/ nm. piece, member *osa /ˈosa/ n5. default *osast /ˈɔsast/ adj. absurd *ose /ˈosɛ/ v. wink *ost /ost/ adj. little *osto /ˈɔsto/ v. dangle *osto /ˈɔstɔ/ num. trillion *ostots /ˈostoʦ/ n5. intestine *osu /ˈɔsu/ nm. evening *osœ /ˈɔsœ/ n4. trophy *ot /ot/ art. a (n. nominative) *ot /ot/ art. some (n. nominative) *ot /ot/ nm. camera *ot /ɔt/ nm. fish *ota /ˈɔta/ nm. feat *otap /ˈɔtap/ v. scrape *otche /ˈotʧɛ/ nm. parlour *otche /ˈɔtʧɛ/ n4. view *otchek /ˈɔtʧɛk/ n5. diplomacy *otchets /ˈotʧɛʦ/ nm. uniform *otcho /ˈotʧo/ v. anticipate *otcho /ˈotʧɔ/ nm. chance *otchos /ˈotʧɔs/ adj. strong *otchos /ˈɔtʧos/ adv. back *otchots /ˈɔtʧɔʦ/ nm. campaign *otchu /ˈotʧu/ nm. stem *otchu' /ˈotʧuʔ/ v. diagnose *otchuk /ˈɔtʧuk/ v. import *otchukscho /ˈɔtʧuksʧɔ/ nm. treat *otchuta /ˈɔtʧuta/ n4. crawl *otchœ /ˈɔtʧœ/ v. emit *otchœh /ˈɔtʧœh/ nm. engine *otchœño /ˈɔtʧœɲɔ/ adj. smart *oti /ˈoti/ nn. complex *oti /ˈɔti/ adj. instant *otiñ /ˈotiɲ/ nm. palace *otke /ˈɔtke/ nn. joint *otket /ˈɔtket/ nm. update *otko /ˈɔtkɔ/ v. escort *otku /ˈɔtku/ nm. location *otkuk /ˈɔtkuk/ v. refine *otkup /ˈɔtkup/ n5. manual *otkœk /ˈotkœk/ n5. food *oto /ˈoto/ v. oblige *ots /ots/ adj. simple *ots /oʦ/ nm. vegetable *ots /ɔts/ art. a (5th. nominative) *ots /ɔts/ art. some (4th. dative) *ots /ɔts/ art. some (5th. nominative) *ots /ɔʦ/ art. some (m. genitive) *ots /ɔʦ/ v. endorse *otsa /ˈɔʦa/ nm. purpose *otse /ˈotse/ n4. profit *otse /ˈɔtse/ pron. anyone *otse /ˈɔʦɛ/ v. investigate *otso /ˈotso/ n4. beam *otso /ˈɔtsɔ/ n5. bay *otso /ˈɔʦo/ adj. corrupt *otsokt /ˈotsokt/ adv. simply *otsta /ˈɔtsta/ n5. finger *otstalk /ˈɔtstalk/ adj. lucrative *otsti /ˈotsti/ v. report *otsto /ˈɔtsto/ prep. beyond *otsto /ˈɔtstɔ/ v. smile *otstokspopœ /ˈotstɔksˌpɔpœ/ nf. expert *otstolk /ˈotstɔlk/ adj. extinct *otstost /ˈɔtstɔst/ v. startle *otstu /ˈɔtsty/ nn. organisation *otstust /ˈotstyst/ v. roam *otstœ /ˈɔtstœ/ nn. value *otsu /ˈoʦu/ adj. wrong *otsu /ˈɔtsu/ n5. system *otsu /ˈɔʦu/ n4. peace *otsœ /ˈoʦœ/ v. verify *otsœ /ˈɔtsœ/ v. huddle *otte /ˈɔtte/ nm. bear *ottetstupœ /ˈottetsˌtypœ/ nn. expression *otto /ˈɔtto/ prep. rather *otto /ˈɔttɔ/ adv. down *ottolitte /ˈɔttɔˌlitte/ v. stress *ottots /ˈottɔts/ nm. motel *ottu /ˈottu/ n5. hood *ottu /ˈɔttu/ nm. prey *ottukt /ˈɔttukt/ nm. doctrine *ottulk /ˈɔttulk/ nm. ass *ottuts /ˈɔttuts/ v. allocate *ottuttuha /ˈɔttutˌtuha/ v. cruise *ottœ /ˈottœ/ n4. wound *ottœ /ˈɔttœ/ v. disperse *otœ /ˈotœ/ n5. pupil *otœ /ˈɔtœ/ nm. chest *ou /ˈou/ nf. democracy *ou /ˈoy/ adj. big *ouh /ˈoyh/ nm. rubbish *oñ /oɲ/ art. a (5th. dative) *oñ /oɲ/ nm. bit *oñ /oɲ/ pron. you *oñ /ɔɲ/ n5. hat *oña /ˈɔɲa/ v. escape *oñatchœha /ˈɔɲatˌʧœha/ adj. damp *oñe /ˈɔɲɛ/ n4. portion *oñek /ˈoɲɛk/ nm. bell *oñi /ˈoɲi/ nn. pen *oñi /ˈɔɲi/ v. crunch *oñil /ˈɔɲil/ v. kid *oño /ˈoɲɔ/ nm. liquid *oñœñ /ˈoɲœɲ/ prep. than *oœ /ˈoœ/ nm. boss *oœ /ˈɔœ/ v. get *oœp /ˈoœp/ n4. compass *pa /pa/ nm. list *pa'œksche /ˈpaʔœksʧe/ nm. spelling *pa'œksche /ˈpaʔœksʧe/ v. spell *pach /paʧ/ v. employ *paho /ˈpaho/ v. possess *pak /pak/ n5. flu *pakekoch /ˈpakɛkoʧ/ nf. music *pakko /ˈpakko/ v. torture *pakku /ˈpakky/ n4. bark *pakpe /ˈpakpe/ nm. waiter/waitress *pakscha /ˈpaksʧa/ adj. equal *pakschul /ˈpaksʧyl/ pron. no *pakse /ˈpakse/ nm. coffin *paksop /ˈpaksop/ n5. supper *pakspa /ˈpakspa/ v. interrupt *pakspats /ˈpakspaʦ/ n5. yogurt *pakspattepplo /ˈpakspatˌtepplɔ/ n4. drill *pakspok /ˈpakspɔk/ adj. broad *pakspœ /ˈpakspœ/ nm. eyelid *paksu /ˈpaksu/ pron. somebody *pal /pal/ v. influence *pali /ˈpali/ adj. excess *palke /ˈpalke/ v. trip *paloch /ˈpaloʧ/ v. sketch *pap /pap/ nm. hair (of body), fur *papa /ˈpapa/ v. stall *papalk /ˈpapalk/ n4. closure *papast /ˈpapast/ n4. ethnicity *papitsoñ /ˈpapitsoɲ/ nn. unity *papo /ˈpapo/ nm. stain *papplatkœksu /ˈpapplatˌkœksu/ n5. infant *papplatsetkop /ˈpapplatˌsetkop/ n4. canyon *papple /ˈpapple/ nm. prospect *papplu /ˈpapply/ v. follow *papplukt /ˈpapplykt/ v. prosecute *papplœ /ˈpapplœ/ n4. seat *papplœchœ /ˈpapplœʧœ/ nm. arrow *papœ /ˈpapœ/ adv. really *paseñ /ˈpasɛɲ/ nm. tunnel *paso /ˈpaso/ nm. prairie *pat /pat/ conj. except *patche /ˈpatʧɛ/ nm. house *patchestu /ˈpatʧɛstu/ v. scratch *patchette /ˈpatʧɛtte/ v. harm *patchot /ˈpatʧɔt/ nm. state *patchu /ˈpatʧu/ v. envision *patchuko /ˈpatʧuko/ v. sweep *patchœs /ˈpatʧœs/ v. reap *pateksol /ˈpatɛksol/ adj. frequent *patkok /ˈpatkok/ nm. development *patkok /ˈpatkok/ v. develop *patsañole /ˈpaʦaˌɲolɛ/ n4. fuel *patso /ˈpatso/ adj. custom *patsto /ˈpatstɔ/ n5. exile *pañ /paɲ/ adj. cruel *paña /ˈpaɲa/ adj. superb *pañe /ˈpaɲɛ/ nm. memory *pañe /ˈpaɲɛ/ v. remember *paño /ˈpaɲo/ adj. important *paœ /ˈpaœ/ v. dismiss *pla /pla/ nm. way *pla' /plaʔ/ n5. cloth *plach /plaʧ/ v. face *plakt /plakt/ n5. play (stage play) *plal /plal/ nm. church *plalk /plalk/ nm. individual *plas /plas/ v. vote *plast /plast/ nm. material *plats /plats/ nm. jewel *plats /plaʦ/ v. bow *plañ /plaɲ/ n5. work *ple /ple/ nm. firearm *ple /plɛ/ conj. so *ple' /plɛʔ/ nn. piano *ple'o /ˈpleʔo/ v. bond *ple'o /ˈpleʔɔ/ nm. reservoir *ple'u /ˈpleʔu/ adj. nude *ple'œ /ˈpleʔœ/ adv. about *plech /plɛʧ/ n4. climate *plechats /ˈpleʧats/ n4. voyage *plecho /ˈpleʧo/ v. give *plehañ /ˈplehaɲ/ nm. cafeteria *plehe /ˈplehɛ/ nm. sugar *plehoñ /ˈplehoɲ/ prep. away *plehuñ /ˈplehuɲ/ n5. pot *plek /plɛk/ nm. cove *plekek /ˈplekɛk/ v. deem *plekkukt /ˈplekkykt/ nm. publicity *plekkœ /ˈplekkœ/ nn. chick (girl) *plekl /plɛkl/ nf. bank *plekos /ˈplekos/ adj. popular *plekot /ˈplekot/ nm. law *plekotets /ˈplekotɛʦ/ nm. lawyer *plekotets /ˈplekotɛʦ/ nm. lawyer *plekpo /ˈplekpɔ/ v. roar *plekpœkt /ˈplekpœkt/ v. confront *plekscha /ˈpleksʧa/ nf. trailer *pleksche /ˈpleksʧe/ v. reject *plekschest /ˈpleksʧest/ v. pave *plekscho /ˈpleksʧɔ/ nm. filter *plekschopt /ˈpleksʧɔpt/ nn. cavity *plekschu /ˈpleksʧy/ n5. player *pleksol /ˈpleksol/ nm. stew *pleksol /ˈpleksɔl/ v. bolster *plekspok /ˈplekspɔk/ nm. text *plekspot /ˈplekspɔt/ v. bid *plekspœ /ˈplekspœ/ n4. frenzy *pleksupœst /ˈpleksupœst/ n5. oath *plekt /plɛkt/ v. run *plektets /ˈplɛktɛʦ/ nm. runner *plekœ /ˈplekœ/ nm. resolution *plel /plɛl/ nm. book *plela /ˈplela/ v. apply *plelats /ˈplelaʦ/ adj. soft *plelits /ˈplelits/ adj. loud *plelk /plɛlk/ nm. window *plelkechœkt /ˈplelkeʧœkt/ adj. grave *plelkelk /ˈplelkelk/ nm. shrub *plelkots /ˈplelkots/ v. terminate *plelkœlk /ˈplelkœlk/ v. sway *plelo /ˈplelo/ nn. mattress *plelokt /ˈplelokt/ nm. offence *plelœ /ˈplelœ/ v. rely *plelœkt /ˈplelœkt/ nm. backpack *plelœts /ˈplelœʦ/ nf. card *plep /plɛp/ prep. about *plepa /ˈplepa/ v. expire *plepe /ˈplepɛ/ n5. camel *plepilk /ˈplepilk/ nm. criteria *plepiñ /ˈplepiɲ/ v. nap *plepo /ˈplepo/ n4. cuisine *plepopt /ˈplepopt/ v. glow *pleppla' /ˈplepplaʔ/ num. zero *pleppleh /ˈpleppleh/ n4. disposition *plepplo /ˈplepplɔ/ v. complete *pleppluts /ˈplepplyts/ adj. fellow *plepplœ /ˈplepplœ/ n5. knight *plept /plɛpt/ v. test *ples /plɛs/ v. permit *plesept /ˈplesɛpt/ nm. news *plesoñ /ˈplesoɲ/ nm. dream *plest /plɛst/ adj. curious *plestos /ˈplestɔs/ v. shop *plesœ /ˈplesœ/ adj. manual *plesœst /ˈplesœst/ v. persist *plet /plɛt/ nn. day *pletap /ˈpletap/ nm. bath *pletañ /ˈpletaɲ/ adv. then *pletchets /ˈpletʧɛʦ/ nm. analogy *pletcho /ˈpletʧo/ nm. birth *pletchok /ˈpletʧok/ v. exploit *pletchos /ˈpletʧɔs/ v. relax *pletchœch /ˈpletʧœʧ/ nm. smoke, cloud *pletchœk /ˈpletʧœk/ nm. rod *pletchœt /ˈpletʧœt/ nm. pirate *pletep /ˈpletɛp/ n4. ability *pletep /ˈpletɛp/ adj. able *pletiñe /ˈpletiɲɛ/ n5. dirt *pletko /ˈpletkɔ/ adj. interior *pletkuk /ˈpletkuk/ v. long *plets /plets/ n4. cab *plets /plɛts/ prep. beside *plets /plɛʦ/ nf. impact *pletsa /ˈpleʦa/ nm. tenant *pletse /ˈpleʦɛ/ v. generate *pletseœ /ˈpletseœ/ v. hum *pletsopt /ˈpletsɔpt/ nm. victory *pletsoñ /ˈpletsoɲ/ adv. just *pletsto /ˈpletstɔ/ nm. discourse *pletsuñ /ˈpletsuɲ/ adj. nasty *pletsœu /ˈpleʦœy/ adj. ignorant *plette /ˈplette/ adj. current *plette /ˈplettɛ/ v. validate *plettelk /ˈplettelk/ nm. hazard *plettestots /ˈplettestɔʦ/ adj. moist *plettets /ˈplettets/ n5. lace *pletto /ˈplettɔ/ nm. sponge *plettokt /ˈplettɔkt/ adj. strange *plettost /ˈplettost/ n5. surgery *plettost /ˈplettɔst/ nf. alcohol *plettots /ˈplettɔts/ nm. mountain *plettutchos /ˈplettutʧɔs/ nm. beer *plettœ /ˈplettœ/ v. spin *plettœkt /ˈplettœkt/ n4. quota *pletœ /ˈpletœ/ adj. thorough *pleñ /plɛɲ/ nm. pig *pleña /ˈpleɲa/ v. install *pleñe /ˈpleɲɛ/ adv. soon *pleñi /ˈpleɲi/ nm. awe *pleñol /ˈpleɲɔl/ n5. rodent *pleñoñ /ˈpleɲoɲ/ adj. slow *pleñœt /ˈpleɲœt/ n4. tape *pleœ /ˈpleœ/ nm. liberty *pleœh /ˈpleœh/ nm. skill *plikschasœtep /ˈpliksʧaˌsœtɛp/ adj. acute *plikschœœ /ˈpliksʧœœ/ adj. dull *plipplatchutke /ˈplipplatˌʧutke/ v. shatter *plipplœpa /ˈplipplœpa/ v. differ *plitchœcha' /ˈplitʧœʧaʔ/ adj. antique *plitsokscheñol /ˈpliʦoksˌʧeɲɔl/ nm. vagina *plitstapplepplukt /ˈplitstapˌplepplykt/ v. underscore *plittochokscho /ˈplittɔˌʧoksʧɔ/ v. be (age) *plo /plɔ/ adv. where *plo' /plɔʔ/ v. ground *plo'okpeppla /ˈplɔʔokˌpeppla/ nm. merit *ploch /plɔʧ/ n5. glory *plochekokscha /ˈplɔʧɛˌkoksʧa/ nn. street *plochokt /ˈplɔʧokt/ n4. garden *plochoktets /ˈplɔʧoktɛʦ/ nm. gardener *plochu /ˈplɔʧu/ adv. exactly *ploh /plɔh/ v. read *plohel /ˈplɔhɛl/ v. tempt *plohulo /ˈplɔhulo/ v. pardon *plohuñ /ˈplɔhuɲ/ nm. storm *plok /plɔk/ v. walk *plokatkuksche /ˈplɔkatˌkuksʧe/ v. tick *plokkœ /ˈplɔkkœ/ n4. cell *plokpo /ˈplɔkpo/ nm. local *plokpokt /ˈplɔkpokt/ nm. bead *plokpu /ˈplɔkpy/ n4. rug *plokpukt /ˈplɔkpykt/ v. devote *plokscha /ˈplɔksʧa/ v. blow *plokschañ /ˈplɔksʧaɲ/ nm. sickness *plokschel /ˈplɔksʧel/ v. sneeze *plokscho /ˈplɔksʧɔ/ v. perceive *plokschol /ˈplɔksʧɔl/ nm. diamond *plokschopt /ˈplɔksʧɔpt/ v. glide *plokschul /ˈplɔksʧyl/ conj. even *plokschœ /ˈplɔksʧœ/ nm. triangle *plokso /ˈplɔksɔ/ num. ten *plokspe /ˈplɔkspe/ nm. celebrity *plokspœt /ˈplɔkspœt/ n4. summer *ploksul /ˈplɔksul/ v. confine *ploksœ'e /ˈplɔksœʔɛ/ v. swirl *plokt /plɔkt/ nm. disease *plokœ /ˈplɔkœ/ v. should *plol /plɔl/ nm. ray, radius *plolach /ˈplɔlaʧ/ nm. patron *plolats /ˈplɔlats/ nm. paradise *plolchepokspu /ˈplɔlʧeˌpokspy/ n5. sermon *plolchetchœk /ˈplɔlʧetʧœk/ v. comply *plolcho /ˈplɔlʧɔ/ nm. pumpkin *plole /ˈplɔlɛ/ v. dig *plolepo /ˈplɔlɛpo/ n5. nursery *plolets /ˈplɔlɛʦ/ nm. death *plolets /ˈplɔlɛʦ/ v. die *plolk /plɔlk/ art. a (m. nominative) *plolku /ˈplɔlky/ nm. market *plolœ /ˈplɔlœ/ nm. bacteria *plolœts /ˈplɔlœts/ v. wear *plookt /ˈplɔokt/ nm. cynic *plop /plɔp/ adv. actually *plopapt /ˈplɔpapt/ nm. berry *plope /ˈplɔpɛ/ v. veto *plopipachikt /ˈplɔpiˌpaʧikt/ v. vary *plopipt /ˈplɔpipt/ adj. attractive *plopo /ˈplɔpo/ adj. better *plopplakschetil /ˈplɔpplaksˌʧetil/ nm. syrup *ploppleta /ˈplɔppleta/ v. blink *plopplo /ˈplɔpplɔ/ adj. ripe *plopplokilœ /ˈplɔpplɔˌkilœ/ conj. whether *plopplu /ˈplɔpply/ nm. choir *plopplukt /ˈplɔpplykt/ v. reform *plopplœkt /ˈplɔpplœkt/ adj. obesie *plopœ /ˈplɔpœ/ n5. moss *plopœst /ˈplɔpœst/ nm. streak *plos /plɔs/ v. care *plosast /ˈplɔsast/ v. register *ploso /ˈplɔso/ adv. nevertheless, regardless, even though *plosto /ˈplɔsto/ adj. sharp *plosust /ˈplɔsust/ v. listen *plot /plɔt/ nm. man *plotappluñol /ˈplɔtapˌplyɲɔl/ nm. potato *plotchech /ˈplɔtʧɛʧ/ adj. purple *plotchek /ˈplɔtʧɛk/ nm. politics *plotchekets /ˈplɔtʧɛkɛʦ/ nm. politician *plotcho /ˈplɔtʧo/ adv. enough *plotcho /ˈplɔtʧɔ/ v. crush *plotchuch /ˈplɔtʧuʧ/ nm. carpet *plotchulo /ˈplɔtʧulo/ v. enhance *plotchœ /ˈplɔtʧœ/ nm. suitcase *plotchœ' /ˈplɔtʧœʔ/ nm. coat *plotchœts /ˈplɔtʧœʦ/ v. inspect *plote /ˈplɔtɛ/ nm. dove *plotel /ˈplɔtɛl/ n4. constitution *ploteñ /ˈplɔtɛɲ/ v. divert *ploticho' /ˈplɔtiʧoʔ/ adj. volatile *plotiñ /ˈplɔtiɲ/ nm. sale *plotkep /ˈplɔtkep/ adj. academic *plotko /ˈplɔtko/ nm. segment *plotko /ˈplɔtkɔ/ v. copy, imitate *plotkok /ˈplɔtkɔk/ adj. green *plotkot /ˈplɔtkɔt/ adj. violent *ploto /ˈplɔto/ nf. lord *plots /plɔts/ n5. spell (of magic) *plotse /ˈplɔʦɛ/ v. shout *plotso /ˈplɔʦo/ nm. paragraph *plotsots /ˈplɔʦots/ nm. cathedral *plotsta /ˈplɔtsta/ adv. when *plotsto /ˈplɔtsto/ adj. cold *plotstula /ˈplɔtstyla/ nm. leverage *plotsulk /ˈplɔʦulk/ v. assassinate *plotsuts /ˈplɔʦuts/ n5. dice *plotsœ /ˈplɔtsœ/ v. avoid *plotsœ /ˈplɔʦœ/ nn. shaft *plottelk /ˈplɔttelk/ v. balance *plotto /ˈplɔtto/ nn. cousin *plottu /ˈplɔttu/ n5. strap *plotœl /ˈplɔtœl/ n4. village *plouh /ˈplɔyh/ n4. space (outer) *ploukt /ˈplɔukt/ v. close *ploñ /plɔɲ/ adj. significant *ploña /ˈplɔɲa/ adv. especially *ploñal /ˈplɔɲal/ conj. because *ploñap /ˈplɔɲap/ v. compromise *ploñe /ˈplɔɲɛ/ v. criticise *ploñep /ˈplɔɲɛp/ n5. soul *ploñi /ˈplɔɲi/ nm. iron *ploñip /ˈplɔɲip/ adj. bad *ploño /ˈplɔɲo/ nm. opinion *ploñol /ˈplɔɲol/ nm. disaster *ploñoñ /ˈplɔɲoɲ/ adj. petty *ploñœ /ˈplɔɲœ/ adj. earnest *ploœk /ˈplɔœk/ conj. rather *ploœkt /ˈplɔœkt/ n4. soup *ploœñ /ˈplɔœɲ/ interj. okay *po /po/ adv. yet *po'œp /ˈpoʔœp/ nm. acquaintance *poch /poʧ/ nm. hour *poche /ˈpoʧɛ/ n5. curve *poh /poh/ adv. there *poha /ˈpoha/ n4. bag *pohu /ˈpohu/ nm. noon *pok /pok/ adj. severe *pokach /ˈpokaʧ/ n5. series *pokke /ˈpokke/ v. moan *pokscha /ˈpoksʧa/ n4. glove *poksche /ˈpoksʧe/ nm. goal *poksetstocha /ˈpoksetsˌtɔʧa/ nm. crater *pokspe /ˈpokspe/ adj. close *pokspo /ˈpokspɔ/ n5. homeland, motherland *pokspœ /ˈpokspœ/ v. applaud *pokt /pokt/ nm. discovery *pokt /pokt/ v. discover *pol /pol/ v. want *pole' /ˈpolɛʔ/ v. deduce *poli /ˈpoli/ v. sleep *polk /polk/ adj. exempt *polko /ˈpolkɔ/ nm. emotion *poo /ˈpoɔ/ v. stalk *pooh /ˈpooh/ v. found *pop /pop/ nm. remedy *popattoha /ˈpopatˌtoha/ nf. loop *popo /ˈpopo/ adj. bald *poppleñetche /ˈpoppleˌɲɛtʧɛ/ nn. mat *popplo /ˈpopplɔ/ interj. welcome *popplu /ˈpopply/ adj. fragile *popplœ /ˈpopplœ/ adv. yesterday *popt /popt/ adv. okay *pos /pos/ v. jump *post /post/ v. stand *postekspetstœlk /ˈposteksˌpetstœlk/ nm. report *pot /pot/ v. detect *potche /ˈpotʧɛ/ n5. pork *potchos /ˈpotʧɔs/ adj. awkward *potchots /ˈpotʧoʦ/ adj. calm *potchœt /ˈpotʧœt/ adj. rational *poti /ˈpoti/ n5. fear *potkek /ˈpotkek/ adv. already *pots /pots/ adv. perhaps *pots /poʦ/ v. monitor *potse /ˈpotse/ v. consult *potso /ˈpotso/ nm. praise *potso /ˈpoʦo/ n4. alumnus *potsta /ˈpotsta/ nm. dwarf *potstatœse /ˈpotstaˌtœsɛ/ adj. ready *potsti /ˈpotsti/ n4. breakdown *potstuñiñak /ˈpotstyˌɲiɲak/ adj. ugly *potto /ˈpottɔ/ n5. hero *pottulk /ˈpottulk/ n5. adolescent *pou /ˈpou/ v. gasp *poñ /poɲ/ nm. point *poñatsutsoñ /ˈpoɲaˌʦutsoɲ/ nm. luggage *poñi /ˈpoɲi/ adj. dim *poñoñ /ˈpoɲɔɲ/ v. smell (sense with nose) *poñœ /ˈpoɲœ/ v. work *poñœets /ˈpoɲœɛʦ/ n5. worker, employee *poñœl /ˈpoɲœl/ v. deal *poœ /ˈpoœ/ v. probe *pœ /pœ/ adv. even *pœ' /pœʔ/ nm. device *pœ'el /ˈpœʔɛl/ nm. impeachment *pœ'ep /ˈpœʔɛp/ adj. confident *pœ'o /ˈpœʔo/ n5. secret *pœch /pœʧ/ adj. upset *pœcho /ˈpœʧo/ n5. carriage *pœchukt /ˈpœʧukt/ prep. above *pœchœ /ˈpœʧœ/ nm. path *pœe /ˈpœe/ n4. shelf *pœh /pœh/ adj. permanent *pœheœ /ˈpœhɛœ/ v. accomplish *pœk /pœk/ v. cough *pœke /ˈpœkɛ/ det. this *pœki /ˈpœki/ nm. bark (of tree) *pœkke /ˈpœkke/ nm. present (gift) *pœkl /pœkl/ nm. bird, penis *pœko /ˈpœko/ adj. fine *pœkpo /ˈpœkpo/ n4. commodity *pœkpots /ˈpœkpots/ conj. if *pœkschañ /ˈpœksʧaɲ/ nm. tray *pœksche /ˈpœksʧe/ nm. rebel *pœkschestu /ˈpœksʧestu/ v. allege *pœkscho /ˈpœksʧɔ/ nm. hug *pœkschœ /ˈpœksʧœ/ nm. bat (club) *pœkschœñ /ˈpœksʧœɲ/ adj. crazy *pœkse /ˈpœkse/ nm. spine *pœkso /ˈpœksɔ/ nm. accessory *pœksop /ˈpœksɔp/ adj. swift *pœkspa /ˈpœkspa/ adj. special *pœkspat /ˈpœkspat/ nm. origin *pœkspep /ˈpœkspep/ nm. contract *pœkspo /ˈpœkspɔ/ adj. rare *pœksul /ˈpœksul/ n5. link *pœkt /pœkt/ n4. reason *pœl /pœl/ nm. apparatus *pœlchestœ /ˈpœlʧestœ/ adj. casual *pœlchu /ˈpœlʧy/ n4. anthropology *pœle /ˈpœlɛ/ nm. wildlife *pœletche /ˈpœlɛtʧɛ/ v. humiliate *pœli /ˈpœli/ nm. offspring *pœlk /pœlk/ nm. crowd *pœlku /ˈpœlky/ nm. mood *pœlo /ˈpœlo/ v. sponsor *pœlotchu /ˈpœlotʧu/ nm. hose *pœloñit /ˈpœloɲit/ n4. call *pœlœ /ˈpœlœ/ n5. kettle *pœlœkt /ˈpœlœkt/ adv. elsewhere *pœo /ˈpœo/ nm. base *pœp /pœp/ nm. painting *pœp /pœp/ n5. paint *pœpa /ˈpœpa/ nf. hay *pœpe /ˈpœpɛ/ nm. joy *pœpets /ˈpœpɛʦ/ nf. painter *pœpilk /ˈpœpilk/ nm. attic *pœppla /ˈpœppla/ n5. case *pœppla' /ˈpœpplaʔ/ nm. layout *pœpple /ˈpœpple/ v. nominate *pœpplelk /ˈpœpplelk/ v. appreciate *pœpplœts /ˈpœpplœts/ n4. stall *pœpt /pœpt/ adj. narrow *pœpœ /ˈpœpœ/ nm. axe *pœs /pœs/ n5. program *pœst /pœst/ nm. gate *pœsu /ˈpœsu/ v. flirt *pœsupt /ˈpœsupt/ n4. town *pœt /pœt/ n5. throne *pœtche /ˈpœtʧɛ/ nf. melody *pœtchelich /ˈpœtʧɛliʧ/ nm. resort *pœtchœ /ˈpœtʧœ/ n5. nose *pœtchœch /ˈpœtʧœʧ/ n5. thesis *pœtel /ˈpœtɛl/ nf. solo *pœtit /ˈpœtit/ nm. resource *pœtke /ˈpœtke/ nm. party *pœtko /ˈpœtkɔ/ nm. marsh *pœts /pœts/ v. look *pœts /pœʦ/ adj. deep *pœtsa /ˈpœʦa/ nn. science *pœtsaets /ˈpœʦaɛʦ/ n4. scientist *pœtse /ˈpœtse/ nm. basket *pœtso /ˈpœtso/ adj. new *pœtsoseñ /ˈpœtsɔsɛɲ/ v. write *pœtsoseñets /ˈpœtsɔˌsɛɲɛʦ/ nm. author *pœtsots /ˈpœʦots/ v. compose *pœtsta /ˈpœtsta/ v. ring *pœtsto /ˈpœtsto/ adj. electoral *pœtsto /ˈpœtstɔ/ v. collect *pœtstolk /ˈpœtstɔlk/ adj. equivalent *pœtstost /ˈpœtstɔst/ prep. onto *pœtstu /ˈpœtsty/ adj. holy *pœtstœ /ˈpœtstœ/ v. earn *pœtsu /ˈpœtsu/ pron. lots *pœtsu /ˈpœʦu/ nn. pavement *pœtsuñ /ˈpœtsuɲ/ n5. table *pœtsœ /ˈpœtsœ/ n5. credit *pœtsœñ /ˈpœtsœɲ/ v. design *pœtto /ˈpœttɔ/ nm. shack *pœttokt /ˈpœttɔkt/ v. resent *pœttœ /ˈpœttœ/ v. pluck *pœttœlk /ˈpœttœlk/ n4. others *pœtœ /ˈpœtœ/ v. nurture *pœtœl /ˈpœtœl/ nf. option *pœu /ˈpœy/ nm. creek *pœñ /pœɲ/ nm. history *pœñat /ˈpœɲat/ n4. shelter *pœñañ /ˈpœɲaɲ/ n4. nest *pœñiñ /ˈpœɲiɲ/ adj. hungry *pœño /ˈpœɲo/ v. combine *pœño /ˈpœɲɔ/ adv. hence *pœñœ /ˈpœɲœ/ nm. quality *pœœ /ˈpœœ/ adv. together *pœœ' /ˈpœœʔ/ nm. altitude *pœœh /ˈpœœh/ v. compile *pœœts /ˈpœœʦ/ n5. vase *sa /sa/ nm. lot *sa' /saʔ/ nm. mind *sa'op /ˈsaʔɔp/ nm. temple *sach /saʧ/ nm. intervention *sah /sah/ nm. bulb *saho /ˈsaho/ v. smash *sak /sak/ nm. person *sakl /sakl/ v. violate *sakpo'ostœch /ˈsakpɔˌʔɔstœʧ/ n5. succession *sakscha /ˈsaksʧa/ n4. enemy *sakschal /ˈsaksʧal/ nm. pear *sakschettolk /ˈsaksʧettolk/ v. congregate *sakschokke /ˈsaksʧɔkke/ nm. term *sakschotche /ˈsaksʧɔtʧɛ/ v. chant *sakschuñ /ˈsaksʧyɲ/ adj. rigorous *sakschœ /ˈsaksʧœ/ n5. pair *saksol /ˈsaksɔl/ v. seem *sakspo /ˈsakspɔ/ v. tangle *sakspola /ˈsakspɔla/ v. squat *sakspolo /ˈsakspɔlo/ v. teach *sakspu /ˈsakspy/ nm. double *sakspup /ˈsakspyp/ nm. seizure *saksputchoch /ˈsakspytʧɔʧ/ nm. sanctuary *sakt /sakt/ nm. dust *sal /sal/ nm. use *salk /salk/ nn. hand, wrist *salkets /ˈsalkets/ nm. sample *salo' /ˈsaloʔ/ nm. scissors *salœts /ˈsalœts/ n5. void *saolipœñ /ˈsaoˌlipœɲ/ nm. cellar *sap /sap/ v. can *sape /ˈsapɛ/ n4. spirit *sapeñœlcho /ˈsapɛˌɲœlʧɔ/ n4. aunt *sapplats /ˈsapplats/ v. fix, mend *sappleñeche' /ˈsappleˌɲɛʧɛʔ/ nm. owner *sapœst /ˈsapœst/ n5. pearl *sas /sas/ adv. still *sasa /ˈsasa/ v. hurt *saseksuso /ˈsasɛkˌsuso/ nm. downtown (commercial area of city) *saso /ˈsaso/ adj. clear *sasookt /ˈsasookt/ adv. clearly *sastolech /ˈsastɔlɛʧ/ n4. toy *sasœpt /ˈsasœpt/ v. inquire *sasœst /ˈsasœst/ conj. while *sat /sat/ nm. rail *sata /ˈsata/ v. shiver *satchetstolits /ˈsatʧɛtsˌtɔliʦ/ nm. reservation *satchoppla'o /ˈsatʧɔpˌplaʔo/ n5. force *sati /ˈsati/ nm. defect *satkœ /ˈsatkœ/ adj. naive *sats /sats/ v. win *satsoñ /ˈsatsɔɲ/ n5. tire *satstelœ /ˈsatstelœ/ v. discourage *satsukpepplokt /ˈsatsukˌpepplɔkt/ n4. sense *sattela /ˈsattela/ nm. snack *sattets /ˈsattets/ nm. molecule *sattosepalk /ˈsattɔˌsɛpalk/ adj. tense *sattu /ˈsattu/ adj. orthodox *satœt /ˈsatœt/ adj. medium *sañ /saɲ/ n5. silver *sañip /ˈsaɲip/ nm. security *sañiña /ˈsaɲiɲa/ v. fashion *saño /ˈsaɲo/ nn. trousers, pants *sañoksœttulk /ˈsaɲɔkˌsœttulk/ v. enlist *sañœkich /ˈsaɲœkiʧ/ interj. goodbye *sañœœ /ˈsaɲœœ/ nm. peach *saœ /ˈsaœ/ v. curl *se /sɛ/ nm. area, region *sech /sɛʧ/ adv. anymore *sek /sɛk/ v. split *sekl /sɛkl/ adj. due *sekl /sɛkl/ art. a (m. dative) *sekt /sɛkt/ nm. eye, eyeball *sel /sɛl/ n5. crab *selk /sɛlk/ nm. chain *sep /sɛp/ nm. upper class *sept /sɛpt/ v. advance *sest /sɛst/ adj. right (direction) *set /sɛt/ nf. monster *sets /sɛts/ conj. that *sets /sɛʦ/ adj. stubborn *señ /sɛɲ/ v. guess *skle /skle/ adj. patient *skle /sklɛ/ v. do *skle' /sklɛʔ/ adv. later *skle'a /ˈskleʔa/ v. pant *skle'e /ˈskleʔɛ/ adv. pretty *skle'ol /ˈskleʔol/ v. stroll *skle'op /ˈskleʔɔp/ nn. honour *sklech /sklɛʧ/ v. dance *sklechets /ˈsklɛʧɛʦ/ n5. dancer *sklecho /ˈskleʧo/ n5. magic *sklechœ' /ˈskleʧœʔ/ nf. lock *sklechœ'ets /ˈskleʧœʔɛʦ/ nf. locksmith *sklechœpplœ /ˈskleʧœpplœ/ nm. grave *skleh /sklɛh/ conj. where *sklehañ /ˈsklehaɲ/ nf. kink (sharp twist) *skleho /ˈskleho/ v. abuse *sklek /sklɛk/ n5. tail, ass *sklekit /ˈsklekit/ nm. veil *sklekkepo /ˈsklekkepo/ v. flick *sklekl /sklɛkl/ v. overlook *skleko /ˈskleko/ v. tie *sklekoch /ˈsklekoʧ/ n4. referendum *sklekpœ /ˈsklekpœ/ v. embody *sklekscha /ˈskleksʧa/ adj. buxom *sklekschap /ˈskleksʧap/ nm. legend *sklekschu /ˈskleksʧy/ v. shock *sklekschuñ /ˈskleksʧyɲ/ v. wield *sklekschuñet /ˈskleksʧyɲɛt/ nm. institute *sklekschœ /ˈskleksʧœ/ adj. amateur *sklekspa /ˈsklekspa/ n4. louse *sklekspach /ˈsklekspaʧ/ n4. umbrella *sklekspuk /ˈsklekspyk/ adv. least *sklekspœch /ˈsklekspœʧ/ v. book *sklekspœs /ˈsklekspœs/ nm. salon *skleksœ /ˈskleksœ/ nm. bridge *skleksœp /ˈskleksœp/ n5. situation *sklekt /sklɛkt/ nm. government *sklektets /ˈsklɛktɛʦ/ nm. government official *sklel /sklɛl/ pron. everything *sklela /ˈsklela/ nm. terrace *sklelchelk /ˈsklelʧelk/ n5. faith *sklelcho /ˈsklelʧo/ nm. blur *sklelcho /ˈsklelʧɔ/ adj. aggressive *sklele /ˈsklelɛ/ nm. design *sklele' /ˈsklelɛʔ/ nm. con *skleleh /ˈsklelɛh/ nm. specimen *sklelits /ˈsklelits/ adj. old *sklelk /sklɛlk/ v. raise *sklelkets /ˈsklelkets/ adj. radical *sklelo /ˈsklelo/ nm. dictionary *skleloch /ˈskleloʧ/ nn. jungle *skleoh /ˈskleɔh/ nm. flaw *sklep /sklɛp/ adj. easy *sklepeño /ˈsklepɛɲo/ adj. fantastic *sklepi /ˈsklepi/ adv. tight *skleppla /ˈskleppla/ nm. loaf *sklepplah /ˈsklepplah/ nm. thing *sklepplats /ˈsklepplats/ pron. other *sklepplu /ˈsklepply/ v. intercept *skleppluh /ˈsklepplyh/ nm. service *skleppluh /ˈsklepplyh/ v. serve *skleppluhets /ˈsklepplyhɛʦ/ nm. slave *skleppluts /ˈsklepplyts/ adj. flexible *sklepplœ /ˈsklepplœ/ nm. clause *sklept /sklɛpt/ nm. stool *sklepœ /ˈsklepœ/ adj. domestic *sklepœpt /ˈsklepœpt/ adj. polar *skles /sklɛs/ n5. carrier *skleso /ˈskleso/ n5. plaintiff *sklesost /ˈsklesost/ adj. outside *sklest /sklɛst/ n5. palm (of hand) *skleste /ˈskleste/ n4. wing *sklestœts /ˈsklestœʦ/ v. spawn *sklet /sklɛt/ adv. off *skleta /ˈskleta/ v. drain *skletcho /ˈskletʧo/ n5. icon *skletcho /ˈskletʧɔ/ adv. course *skletchoch /ˈskletʧoʧ/ adv. today *skleteñ /ˈskletɛɲ/ nm. meadow *skleti /ˈskleti/ nn. perimeter *skletip /ˈskletip/ v. erase *skletkot /ˈskletkot/ nn. dam *skletku /ˈskletku/ v. irrigate *sklets /sklets/ v. see *sklets /sklɛts/ v. happen *sklets /sklɛʦ/ v. limp *skletsets /ˈskleʦɛts/ v. animate *skletso /ˈskleʦo/ nf. dish *skletsta /ˈskletsta/ nm. sword *skletsto /ˈskletsto/ adj. funny *skletstulekt /ˈskletstylɛkt/ nm. cube *skletstœ /ˈskletstœ/ v. offer *skletstœlk /ˈskletstœlk/ adj. ancient *skletsu /ˈskletsu/ nm. half *skletsu /ˈskleʦu/ v. glare *skletsupt /ˈskletsupt/ n4. distance *skletsœ /ˈskleʦœ/ n5. shirt *sklettu /ˈsklettu/ n5. peril *skleu /ˈskleu/ v. arm *skleu' /ˈskleyʔ/ v. saturate *skleñ /sklɛɲ/ nm. floor *skleña /ˈskleɲa/ adj. bleak *skleñal /ˈskleɲal/ adj. aroused (sexually) *skleñep /ˈskleɲɛp/ nm. embassy *skleñet /ˈskleɲɛt/ v. grind *skleñikik /ˈskleɲikik/ nm. hedge *skleñil /ˈskleɲil/ adj. dead *skleñitsots /ˈskleɲiʦots/ nm. balcony *skleñiñ /ˈskleɲiɲ/ v. fascinate *skleño /ˈskleɲo/ n4. network *skleñol /ˈskleɲol/ nm. alphabet *skleñop /ˈskleɲop/ adj. pure *skleñot /ˈskleɲot/ v. note *skleñoñ /ˈskleɲoɲ/ n4. asteroid *skleñœ /ˈskleɲœ/ nn. continent *skleœ /ˈskleœ/ nm. paper *skleœs /ˈskleœs/ adj. reverse *skli /skli/ adj. good *skli' /skliʔ/ nm. room (of house) *skli'ottesopt /ˈskliʔotˌtɛsopt/ nm. puzzle *sklich /skliʧ/ v. concentrate *sklichañachœ /ˈskliʧaˌɲaʧœ/ v. batter *sklih /sklih/ nm. official *sklik /sklik/ v. swing *sklikakspepœlk /ˈsklikaksˌpepœlk/ n4. quarter *sklikalchukpœkt /ˈsklikalˌʧykpœkt/ nm. umbrella *sklikt /sklikt/ v. state *sklil /sklil/ v. scan *sklilk /sklilk/ adj. reluctant *sklip /sklip/ nm. meeting *sklip /sklip/ v. meet *sklipopplœh /ˈsklipopplœh/ adj. arrogant *sklipt /sklipt/ nm. valve *sklis /sklis/ v. present *sklisokpoep /ˈsklisokˌpɔɛp/ nm. concession *sklist /sklist/ v. ignore *sklit /sklit/ nn. opening *sklit /sklit/ v. open *sklitatœtchœt /ˈsklitaˌtœtʧœt/ n5. flow *sklitchœkpukt /ˈsklitʧœkpykt/ nm. grid *sklits /sklits/ nm. technology *sklits /skliʦ/ v. mandate *skliñ /skliɲ/ nf. mouth, language *sklo /sklɔ/ nm. place *sklo'ul /ˈsklɔʔul/ nm. minute *sklo'œp /ˈsklɔʔœp/ n4. modify *skloho /ˈsklɔho/ nm. writer *sklohuñ /ˈsklɔhuɲ/ nm. contempt *sklokko /ˈsklɔkko/ v. borrow *sklokpu /ˈsklɔkpy/ adj. marital *sklokscha /ˈsklɔksʧa/ n4. flood *sklokschap /ˈsklɔksʧap/ nm. urine *sklokschast /ˈsklɔksʧast/ nm. life *sklokscheñ /ˈsklɔksʧeɲ/ n4. strap *sklokschoñ /ˈsklɔksʧɔɲ/ v. polish *sklokschul /ˈsklɔksʧyl/ adj. temporary *sklokschuñ /ˈsklɔksʧyɲ/ nf. preparation *sklokschuñ /ˈsklɔksʧyɲ/ v. prepare *sklokschœñ /ˈsklɔksʧœɲ/ nm. coral *sklokselkulk /ˈsklɔkselkylk/ n5. showcase *skloksep /ˈsklɔksep/ nf. patio *sklokso /ˈsklɔkso/ prep. alongside, as well as *sklokspœt /ˈsklɔkspœt/ n5. nostril *skloksœl /ˈsklɔksœl/ n5. charge *sklol /sklɔl/ nm. capital *sklolchœlk /ˈsklɔlʧœlk/ v. fuck, screw *sklole /ˈsklɔlɛ/ nf. logic *sklolepplakt /ˈsklɔlɛpplakt/ n5. paradox *sklolets /ˈsklɔlɛts/ nf. cracker *sklolkelitto /ˈsklɔlkeˌlittɔ/ nm. comedy *sklolots /ˈsklɔloʦ/ n4. hydrogen *skloo /ˈsklɔo/ adj. renowned *sklooch /ˈsklɔɔʧ/ prep. except, besides *sklop /sklɔp/ nm. almond *sklopa /ˈsklɔpa/ nm. residue *sklopapt /ˈsklɔpapt/ nm. implant *sklopeki /ˈsklɔpɛki/ nm. knob *sklopesopt /ˈsklɔpɛsopt/ nf. comment *sklopi /ˈsklɔpi/ adv. home *skloppla /ˈsklɔppla/ nm. race (ethnicity) *sklopplakt /ˈsklɔpplakt/ adj. stupid *sklopple /ˈsklɔpple/ v. bore *sklose /ˈsklɔsɛ/ v. fulfil *sklostoch /ˈsklɔstoʧ/ adj. damn *sklostos /ˈsklɔstos/ nm. average *sklostœ /ˈsklɔstœ/ v. review *sklotap /ˈsklɔtap/ v. interpret *sklotche /ˈsklɔtʧɛ/ nm. predecessor *sklotches /ˈsklɔtʧɛs/ nm. pastry *sklotchetchœ /ˈsklɔtʧɛtʧœ/ nm. cigarette *sklotchu /ˈsklɔtʧu/ n5. thumb *sklotchœñet /ˈsklɔtʧœɲɛt/ adj. dark *skloti /ˈsklɔti/ nm. throat *sklotil /ˈsklɔtil/ nm. girl, girlfriend *sklotkokke /ˈsklɔtkɔkke/ adj. available *sklotkop /ˈsklɔtkop/ nm. ensemble *sklotsalk /ˈsklɔʦalk/ n4. hobby *sklotsestots /ˈsklɔtsestɔʦ/ adj. grim *sklotsta /ˈsklɔtsta/ v. rest *sklotstast /ˈsklɔtstast/ nm. romance *sklotsto /ˈsklɔtstɔ/ v. ask *sklotsu /ˈsklɔʦu/ nm. fan (enthusiast) *sklotsuñ /ˈsklɔtsuɲ/ v. recycle *sklottestukspek /ˈsklɔttesˌtykspek/ nm. sea *sklotto /ˈsklɔtto/ v. whine *sklottœlk /ˈsklɔttœlk/ nm. comet *skloñ /sklɔɲ/ nm. paste *skloñak /ˈsklɔɲak/ adj. innocent *skloñap /ˈsklɔɲap/ nm. track *skloñekœtso /ˈsklɔɲɛˌkœtso/ v. audit *skloñi /ˈsklɔɲi/ v. ache *skloñi'œtsti /ˈsklɔɲiˌʔœtsti/ nf. precinct *skloñik /ˈsklɔɲik/ nm. amateur *skloñip /ˈsklɔɲip/ n5. switch *skloño /ˈsklɔɲo/ v. edit *skloñok /ˈsklɔɲok/ nm. result *skloñol /ˈsklɔɲol/ v. spread *skloñop /ˈsklɔɲop/ n5. strip *skloñoñ /ˈsklɔɲɔɲ/ nm. dew *skloñœl /ˈsklɔɲœl/ prep. by *skloñœta /ˈsklɔɲœta/ nm. dean *skloœ /ˈsklɔœ/ v. refer *skloœk /ˈsklɔœk/ v. stun *skloœst /ˈsklɔœst/ v. inherit *sklu /sklu/ v. leave *sklu'œl /ˈsklyʔœl/ v. expel *skluch /skluʧ/ adj. straight *skluche /ˈskluʧɛ/ nm. farm *sklucheets /ˈskluʧɛɛʦ/ nm. farmer *skluchottopplets /ˈsklyʧotˌtɔpplets/ nm. source *skluchukspopplokt /ˈsklyʧuksˌpɔpplɔkt/ v. vomit *skluh /skluh/ num. five *skluhoñ /ˈskluhoɲ/ nm. moisture *skluhukkoœ /ˈsklyhukˌkɔœ/ nm. problem *skluhœl /ˈskluhœl/ nn. night *skluhœñ /ˈsklyhœɲ/ nm. cake *sklukek /ˈsklykɛk/ adj. sudden *sklukekokt /ˈsklykɛkokt/ adv. suddenly *skluko /ˈskluko/ nm. spear *sklukpokt /ˈsklukpokt/ v. worry *skluksche /ˈskluksʧe/ nm. hoof *sklukschost /ˈskluksʧɔst/ adj. lazy *sklukschoñ /ˈsklyksʧɔɲ/ adj. early *sklukschu /ˈsklyksʧy/ n5. saucepan *sklukschul /ˈsklyksʧyl/ pron. nothing *sklukschœ /ˈskluksʧœ/ v. reconcile *sklukschœ /ˈsklyksʧœ/ v. linger *sklukschœost /ˈsklyksʧœost/ nf. flock *sklukspech /ˈsklykspeʧ/ n5. fingerprint *sklukspop /ˈsklykspɔp/ v. incorporate *skluksput /ˈsklykspyt/ n5. clash *sklukspœk /ˈsklykspœk/ v. taste *skluksœ /ˈsklyksœ/ nm. archive *sklukt /sklukt/ v. intervene *sklukœ /ˈsklykœ/ nm. torso *sklul /sklul/ nm. poison *sklula /ˈsklyla/ n5. fury *sklulets /ˈsklulɛts/ v. mumble *sklulets /ˈsklylɛʦ/ n5. mercy *skluli /ˈsklyli/ v. would *sklulicho' /ˈsklyliʧoʔ/ art. every *sklulk /sklulk/ pron. anything *sklulkets /ˈsklylkets/ n5. grease *sklulkolk /ˈsklulkɔlk/ nm. egg *sklulkots /ˈsklylkɔts/ nm. proof *sklulkots /ˈsklylkɔts/ v. prove *sklulkupplu /ˈsklylkypply/ nm. tradition *sklulœ /ˈsklulœ/ n5. mustard *sklulœch /ˈsklulœʧ/ nm. recipe *sklulœs /ˈsklylœs/ adv. sometimes *skluo' /ˈskluoʔ/ nm. priest *skluost /ˈskluɔst/ nm. variable *sklup /sklup/ nm. brothel *sklupast /ˈsklupast/ nm. tuna *sklupe /ˈsklypɛ/ nf. angle *sklupi /ˈsklupi/ n5. sympathy *sklupi /ˈsklypi/ nm. cost *sklupi /ˈsklypi/ v. spend *sklupo /ˈsklypo/ n5. capsule *sklupplakt /ˈsklupplakt/ nm. clan *sklupplats /ˈsklupplats/ nn. locker *sklupplats /ˈsklypplats/ v. request *skluppleh /ˈsklyppleh/ adj. similar *sklupplo /ˈsklupplɔ/ n5. hair (of head) *sklupplots /ˈsklypplɔts/ v. forge *sklupplu' /ˈsklupplyʔ/ n4. fiber *sklupplœ /ˈsklypplœ/ adj. nervous *sklupt /sklupt/ nf. goat *sklusa /ˈsklysa/ nm. trip *sklusast /ˈsklysast/ v. sniff *skluseœñ /ˈsklysɛœɲ/ nm. saint *skluso /ˈskluso/ nm. code *sklust /sklust/ v. speculate *skluste /ˈsklyste/ nm. burger *sklustuksotsots /ˈsklystykˌsɔʦots/ adj. infinite *sklustœ /ˈsklystœ/ n5. foe *sklusœpi /ˈsklysœpi/ n4. counsel *sklusœst /ˈsklysœst/ n5. issue *sklut /sklut/ nf. machine *sklutal /ˈsklutal/ nm. divorce *sklutal /ˈsklytal/ v. devise *sklutchets /ˈsklytʧɛʦ/ n5. massacre *sklutchetœtap /ˈsklytʧɛˌtœtap/ nm. brass *sklutchopapplœ /ˈsklytʧoˌpapplœ/ v. indulge *sklutchot /ˈsklytʧɔt/ v. tolerate *sklutchœp /ˈsklutʧœp/ v. tug *sklutikspa /ˈsklytikspa/ nf. kid *sklutil /ˈsklutil/ nm. enthusiasm *sklutit /ˈsklytit/ nm. war *sklutitets /ˈsklytitɛʦ/ n5. warrior *sklutkok /ˈsklytkok/ n4. champion *sklutkok /ˈsklytkɔk/ v. breathe *sklutkupplokt /ˈsklytkupplɔkt/ nm. settlement *sklutkupplokt /ˈsklytkupplɔkt/ v. settle (land) *sklutkœt /ˈsklytkœt/ v. carry *sklutkœtchoch /ˈsklytkœtʧɔʧ/ nm. detail *skluto /ˈsklyto/ nm. rubber *sklutsa /ˈsklyʦa/ adj. angry *sklutseñ /ˈsklytseɲ/ nm. steam *sklutso /ˈsklutso/ nm. hallway *sklutsoñ /ˈsklytsoɲ/ adj. rude *sklutstañœtsto /ˈsklytstaˌɲœtstɔ/ v. affirm *sklutstelk /ˈsklutstelk/ nm. shell *sklutstipplulcha /ˈsklytstipˌplylʧa/ v. rattle *sklutstopi /ˈsklytstɔpi/ v. fill *sklutstopt /ˈsklytstɔpt/ n4. concern *sklutstost /ˈsklutstɔst/ nm. transport *sklutstupt /ˈsklytstypt/ nf. hip *sklutsu /ˈsklutsu/ nm. grandmother *sklutsu /ˈsklytsu/ nm. job *sklutsu /ˈsklyʦu/ v. disguise *sklutsutstast /ˈsklytsutstast/ nm. tariff *sklutsuñ /ˈsklytsuɲ/ v. decorate *sklutsœñ /ˈsklytsœɲ/ prep. off *skluttets /ˈskluttets/ v. point *sklutto /ˈsklytto/ n5. stage *sklutto /ˈsklyttɔ/ nm. nephew *skluttots /ˈsklyttɔts/ n4. resident *skluttuts /ˈsklyttuts/ v. scoop *sklutœ /ˈsklutœ/ nm. attribute *skluñ /skluɲ/ nm. plant *skluña /ˈsklyɲa/ v. circulate *skluñal /ˈskluɲal/ nm. trigger *skluñañ /ˈsklyɲaɲ/ adj. black *skluñit /ˈsklyɲit/ adj. optimal *skluñok /ˈsklyɲok/ nm. acid *skluñol /ˈskluɲol/ n5. sorrow *skluñoñ /ˈskluɲɔɲ/ v. bluff *skluñœ /ˈsklyɲœ/ v. peel *skluœ /ˈsklyœ/ v. predict *skluœ' /ˈsklyœʔ/ n5. trousers *skluœp /ˈsklyœp/ nn. inn *sko /sko/ det. any *sko' /skoʔ/ v. touch *skoch /skoʧ/ v. plough *skoh /skoh/ nm. committee *skok /skok/ n5. approach *skokl /skokl/ nm. tide *skokpotchose /ˈskokpɔtˌʧɔsɛ/ nm. segregate *skokt /skokt/ v. involve *skol /skol/ pron. one *skolk /skolk/ num. billion *skop /skop/ nm. image *skopettotstœ /ˈskopɛtˌtɔtstœ/ nm. accident *skopplekputse /ˈskopplekˌpyʦɛ/ n4. snake *skopt /skopt/ nm. breed *skos /skos/ prep. till *skot /skot/ v. commute *skotchecheñop /ˈskotʧɛˌʧɛɲop/ n5. orchestra *skoticheppla /ˈskotiˌʧɛppla/ nf. debt *skots /skots/ v. transcend *skots /skoʦ/ nm. bottle *skotsopitchos /ˈskotsɔˌpitʧos/ nm. fairy *skotsutcheheñ /ˈskotsutˌʧɛhɛɲ/ nn. catastrophe *skoukikschol /ˈskoyˌkiksʧɔl/ nm. decision *skoukikschol /ˈskoyˌkiksʧɔl/ v. decide *skoñ /skoɲ/ nm. picture *skœ /skœ/ adj. high *skœ'o /ˈskœʔo/ v. pierce *skœ'o /ˈskœʔɔ/ adj. rear *skœ'ol /ˈskœʔol/ nm. entry *skœ'ukputs /ˈskœʔukpyts/ n4. manager *skœcha /ˈskœʧa/ v. contradict *skœchiñœñ /ˈskœʧiɲœɲ/ nm. forecast *skœchœtcho /ˈskœʧœtʧɔ/ n5. lamb *skœhal /ˈskœhal/ v. drop *skœhañ /ˈskœhaɲ/ adj. private *skœhu /ˈskœhu/ adj. cheap *skœhœ /ˈskœhœ/ nm. waiter *skœk /skœk/ adj. true *skœka /ˈskœka/ v. abandon *skœkak /ˈskœkak/ nm. motion *skœke /ˈskœkɛ/ n4. lettuce *skœkko /ˈskœkkɔ/ v. provide *skœkl /skœkl/ v. aim *skœkpo /ˈskœkpɔ/ v. operate *skœkpukt /ˈskœkpykt/ conj. than *skœkpœts /ˈskœkpœts/ adj. hard *skœkschañ /ˈskœksʧaɲ/ nm. raft *skœkscheñ /ˈskœksʧeɲ/ prep. regarding *skœkscho /ˈskœksʧɔ/ nm. navy *skœkschu /ˈskœksʧy/ v. govern *skœkschutsu /ˈskœksʧyʦu/ adj. fierce *skœkschœ /ˈskœksʧœ/ adj. alone *skœkschœhol /ˈskœksʧœhol/ v. climb *skœkschœst /ˈskœksʧœst/ v. fit *skœkse /ˈskœkse/ v. forgive *skœksel /ˈskœksel/ nm. division *skœksel /ˈskœksel/ v. divide *skœkspe /ˈskœkspe/ n5. information *skœkspech /ˈskœkspeʧ/ nm. film *skœkspot /ˈskœkspɔt/ nm. rope *skœkspuch /ˈskœkspyʧ/ n5. economy *skœkspœ /ˈskœkspœ/ n5. torch *skœksup /ˈskœksup/ v. roast *skœkt /skœkt/ n5. current *skœkœ /ˈskœkœ/ nm. match *skœkœch /ˈskœkœʧ/ adj. inferior *skœkœts /ˈskœkœʦ/ v. behave (well) *skœl /skœl/ nm. god *skœlah /ˈskœlah/ nm. slogan *skœlats /ˈskœlats/ nm. destination *skœlikt /ˈskœlikt/ adj. slim (of a person) *skœlkolk /ˈskœlkɔlk/ nm. illusion *skœlœts /ˈskœlœʦ/ v. offend *skœoch /ˈskœɔʧ/ nm. gem *skœokpœkt /ˈskœɔkpœkt/ n5. amount *skœost /ˈskœost/ n5. oval *skœp /skœp/ v. leap *skœpa /ˈskœpa/ v. attach *skœpañ /ˈskœpaɲ/ v. rob *skœpilk /ˈskœpilk/ nn. rag *skœpist /ˈskœpist/ nn. circulation *skœpo /ˈskœpo/ nm. elbow *skœpple /ˈskœpple/ adj. appropriate *skœpplokt /ˈskœpplɔkt/ adj. sweet *skœpplu /ˈskœpply/ adj. guilty *skœpplœs /ˈskœpplœs/ v. cure *skœs /skœs/ nm. bread *skœsept /ˈskœsɛpt/ n5. plot *skœseñ /ˈskœsɛɲ/ n4. range *skœso /ˈskœso/ v. pity *skœsost /ˈskœsost/ n4. appetite *skœstos /ˈskœstɔs/ adj. single *skœstutap /ˈskœstytap/ n5. rumour *skœsœ /ˈskœsœ/ conj. before *skœt /skœt/ n5. excuse *skœta /ˈskœta/ v. distract *skœtche /ˈskœtʧɛ/ num. four *skœtcho /ˈskœtʧɔ/ nn. phone *skœtchot /ˈskœtʧot/ adj. aware *skœtchottetsu /ˈskœtʧotˌteʦu/ nm. broth *skœtchoñiño /ˈskœtʧoˌɲiɲɔ/ nm. belt *skœtchu /ˈskœtʧu/ v. take out *skœtchuts /ˈskœtʧuʦ/ adj. compatible *skœtchœ /ˈskœtʧœ/ n5. pasta *skœte /ˈskœtɛ/ v. say *skœtep /ˈskœtɛp/ adj. hybrid *skœti /ˈskœti/ nn. menu *skœtiñ /ˈskœtiɲ/ nm. brain *skœtkok /ˈskœtkok/ nm. restoration *skœtkot /ˈskœtkot/ nm. collar *skœtkot /ˈskœtkɔt/ n5. stomach *skœtku'u /ˈskœtkuʔu/ nm. dump *skœtkuk /ˈskœtkuk/ nm. foundation *skœtkœp /ˈskœtkœp/ n5. medicine *skœts /skœts/ v. clip *skœts /skœʦ/ nm. mist *skœtse /ˈskœtse/ v. supplement *skœtse /ˈskœʦɛ/ v. smack *skœtso /ˈskœtso/ nm. bra *skœtso /ˈskœtsɔ/ n5. scale *skœtsopt /ˈskœtsopt/ n5. valley *skœtsoñ /ˈskœtsɔɲ/ nm. embargo *skœtsoñaœh /ˈskœʦoˌɲaœh/ nm. fungus *skœtsto /ˈskœtstɔ/ nm. wedding *skœtsu /ˈskœtsu/ adj. outrageous *skœtsuts /ˈskœʦuts/ n5. gum *skœtte /ˈskœtte/ n5. diameter *skœtto /ˈskœtto/ v. notify *skœttu /ˈskœttu/ v. charm *skœttulk /ˈskœttulk/ nm. compassion *skœttœts /ˈskœttœts/ v. appear *skœtœl /ˈskœtœl/ v. plug *skœu /ˈskœy/ v. revolve *skœñ /skœɲ/ v. trick *skœñek /ˈskœɲɛk/ n5. ticket *skœñet /ˈskœɲɛt/ v. hide *skœñil /ˈskœɲil/ adj. jealous *skœñiñ /ˈskœɲiɲ/ nm. analysis *skœñiñ /ˈskœɲiɲ/ v. analyse *skœñol /ˈskœɲol/ v. fumble *skœñoñ /ˈskœɲoɲ/ adv. merely *skœœ /ˈskœœ/ v. fight *skœœl /ˈskœœl/ nm. box *skœœtop /ˈskœœtop/ v. withdraw *skœœts /ˈskœœts/ adv. rather *so /sɔ/ n4. interest *so' /sɔʔ/ nm. standard *so'ol /ˈsɔʔol/ v. crumble *so'op /ˈsɔʔop/ v. pollute *soao /ˈsɔaɔ/ nm. length *socha /ˈsoʧa/ nm. guest *sochakspapplo /ˈsɔʧaksˌpapplɔ/ nm. model *sochekt /ˈsɔʧɛkt/ nm. neighbour *sochottettukt /ˈsɔʧotˌtettukt/ adj. real *sochœksœ /ˈsɔʧœksœ/ n4. anxiety *soe /ˈsoe/ adv. forever *soe' /ˈsɔeʔ/ nm. interview *soech /ˈsoeʧ/ adj. cool (slightly cold) *sohekspotstœ /ˈsɔheksˌpɔtstœ/ n5. difference *soheña /ˈsɔheɲa/ nn. youth *sohœ /ˈsohœ/ nm. rice *sokach /ˈsokaʧ/ adj. honest *sokitchœña /ˈsɔkitˌʧœɲa/ nm. fertility *sokkekt /ˈsokkekt/ adj. subtle *sokko' /ˈsokkoʔ/ n4. flake *sokkokt /ˈsokkokt/ v. hurry *sokku /ˈsɔkky/ nm. body *sokkœkt /ˈsokkœkt/ nm. demographic *soklotsetotsa /ˈsɔklotˌsetoʦa/ nf. silence *soko /ˈsoko/ nm. hammer *sokpo /ˈsokpɔ/ v. recommend *sokpœ /ˈsɔkpœ/ v. designate *sokscha /ˈsoksʧa/ v. deploy *soksche /ˈsɔksʧe/ v. laugh *sokschest /ˈsɔksʧest/ nm. arsenal *sokscho /ˈsɔksʧɔ/ v. distort *sokschust /ˈsoksʧyst/ v. duck *sokschuñ /ˈsɔksʧyɲ/ nn. accountant *sokschœ /ˈsɔksʧœ/ nm. data *sokschœl /ˈsoksʧœl/ nm. tower *sokse /ˈsɔkse/ adj. static *soksep /ˈsoksep/ adj. various *sokso /ˈsoksɔ/ nm. trap *sokspach /ˈsɔkspaʧ/ adj. regular *sokspas /ˈsɔkspas/ n4. teenager *sokspat /ˈsɔkspat/ adj. chief *sokspo /ˈsɔkspɔ/ nm. colour *sokspoch /ˈsokspɔʧ/ nm. nucleus *sokspuch /ˈsɔkspyʧ/ v. contaminate *soksput /ˈsokspyt/ n5. interior *sokspœ /ˈsɔkspœ/ v. mourn *sokspœk /ˈsɔkspœk/ v. evaporate *sokspœso /ˈsɔkspœso/ nm. conviction *soksu /ˈsɔksu/ n4. tornado *soksul /ˈsoksul/ nm. number *soksœl /ˈsoksœl/ prep. after *sokt /sɔkt/ nm. community *soku'œp /ˈsɔkyʔœp/ nn. possibility *sokœt /ˈsɔkœt/ nm. heat *sola /ˈsɔla/ nm. squirrel *solatchelchulk /ˈsɔlatˌʧɛlʧylk/ v. add *solchœlk /ˈsolʧœlk/ v. proclaim *sole /ˈsɔlɛ/ v. be (exist - there is/are) *soli /ˈsoli/ nm. luxury *soli' /ˈsoliʔ/ n4. branch *solikt /ˈsɔlikt/ nm. pain *solukspœk /ˈsɔlykspœk/ nm. width *solœ /ˈsɔlœ/ n4. shortage *solœse /ˈsɔlœsɛ/ v. pay *soo /ˈsɔo/ nm. grain *soo /ˈsɔɔ/ nf. whore *soo' /ˈsoɔʔ/ v. summon *sootchos /ˈsɔotʧɔs/ n5. strength *sopañ /ˈsɔpaɲ/ det. such *sopi /ˈsɔpi/ v. wreck *soplotkot /ˈsɔplɔtkɔt/ n4. violence *sopo /ˈsopo/ v. stop *sopo /ˈsɔpo/ n5. hook *sopplats /ˈsopplats/ n4. reference *sopple /ˈsɔpple/ nm. repertoire *sopplœ /ˈsopplœ/ nm. claim *sopplœkt /ˈsopplœkt/ v. glance *sopplœts /ˈsopplœts/ nm. authority *sopœ /ˈsɔpœ/ nm. description *sopœ /ˈsɔpœ/ v. describe *sopœ'ep /ˈsɔpœʔɛp/ n5. confidence *sopœlk /ˈsɔpœlk/ nm. matter *sos /sɔs/ nm. pencil *sosa /ˈsɔsa/ n5. badge *sosklotchœñet /ˈsɔsklɔtˌʧœɲɛt/ nm. darkness *sosklutsa /ˈsɔsklyʦa/ nm. anger *soskœk /ˈsɔskœk/ nm. truth *sosokkekt /ˈsɔsokkekt/ n5. subtlety *sostos /ˈsostos/ v. come *sostœts /ˈsɔstœʦ/ adv. furthermore *sotap /ˈsotap/ adj. deliberate *sotañ /ˈsɔtaɲ/ v. survive *sotchelko /ˈsɔtʧɛlkɔ/ nm. figure *sotcho /ˈsɔtʧo/ nm. cord *sotcho /ˈsɔtʧɔ/ nm. revolution *sotchos /ˈsotʧɔs/ adj. intense *sotchos /ˈsɔtʧos/ v. inhale *sotchots /ˈsɔtʧoʦ/ v. wait *sotchots /ˈsɔtʧɔʦ/ v. gamble *sotchu' /ˈsotʧuʔ/ adj. credible *sotchut /ˈsotʧut/ nm. hybrid *sotchutsulchelk /ˈsɔtʧutˌsulʧelk/ nm. taxi *sotchœs /ˈsotʧœs/ pron. each *sote /ˈsɔtɛ/ prep. below *sotil /ˈsɔtil/ n5. oxygen *sotip /ˈsotip/ v. compensate *sotke /ˈsɔtke/ adj. selected *sotkok /ˈsɔtkɔk/ n4. impression *sotkœt /ˈsotkœt/ v. form *soto /ˈsɔto/ nm. dash *sotop /ˈsɔtop/ nm. station *sototsa /ˈsɔtɔʦa/ nm. sickness, disease *sotoñol /ˈsɔtɔɲol/ nm. perfection *sotsa /ˈsoʦa/ n4. retention *sotse /ˈsɔʦɛ/ adj. qualitative *sotsept /ˈsɔtsept/ v. frustrate *sotseñ /ˈsɔtseɲ/ v. receive *sotso /ˈsɔtso/ n5. plug *sotso /ˈsɔtsɔ/ nm. fit *sotsolk /ˈsɔʦolk/ adj. vibrant *sotsta /ˈsɔtsta/ nm. bargain *sotstelk /ˈsɔtstelk/ nm. claw *sotsti /ˈsɔtsti/ v. embrace *sotsto /ˈsɔtsto/ nm. car *sotstopt /ˈsotstɔpt/ n5. warrant *sotstost /ˈsotstost/ nm. snow *sotstu /ˈsɔtsty/ n4. ambition *sotstulk /ˈsɔtstylk/ v. accept *sotstutitsets /ˈsɔtstyˌtiʦɛts/ v. surpass *sotstœ /ˈsɔtstœ/ nm. grass *sotsœ /ˈsoʦœ/ v. realise *sotsœ /ˈsɔʦœ/ adj. definite *sotsœñ /ˈsotsœɲ/ v. retire *sotto /ˈsotto/ nm. product *sotto /ˈsotto/ v. produce *sottu /ˈsɔttu/ n4. door *sottukt /ˈsɔttukt/ v. amuse *sotœtcheh /ˈsɔtœtʧɛh/ v. choke *soukspakschal /ˈsɔuksˌpaksʧal/ n4. career *soñat /ˈsɔɲat/ n4. magnitude *soñe /ˈsoɲɛ/ nm. orphan *soñi /ˈsoɲi/ nm. puddle *soñi /ˈsɔɲi/ adj. spare *soñiksoli /ˈsɔɲikˌsoli/ v. populate *soñit /ˈsoɲit/ n5. theory *soño /ˈsɔɲo/ v. replace *soñok /ˈsɔɲok/ adv. finally *soñopateksœl /ˈsɔɲoˌpatɛksœl/ nm. beauty *soñœksuñoñ /ˈsɔɲœkˌsuɲɔɲ/ nm. happiness *soœ /ˈsɔœ/ adj. pregnant *soœl /ˈsɔœl/ nm. granite *soœlo /ˈsɔœlo/ n5. sadness *sti /sti/ v. become *sti' /stiʔ/ n5. owl *stich /stiʧ/ nm. vine *stih /stih/ adv. sudden *stik /stik/ nm. male *stikl /stikl/ v. count *stikt /stikt/ interj. yes *stil /stil/ adv. up *stilk /stilk/ v. intimidate *stip /stip/ v. attack *stipt /stipt/ v. qualify *stis /stis/ nm. cherry *stit /stit/ n5. outcome *stits /stits/ n5. mammal *stits /stiʦ/ nf. drug *stiñ /stiɲ/ v. cook (prepare food) *stu /stu/ nm. air *stu' /stuʔ/ nm. marathon *stu'op /ˈstyʔop/ adj. particular *stu'ul /ˈstuʔul/ adv. around *stu'œp /ˈstuʔœp/ n5. lodge *stuch /stuʧ/ adv. most *stuchakt /ˈstyʧakt/ n4. allocation *stuches /ˈstyʧɛs/ nn. sound *stuchi' /ˈstuʧiʔ/ v. appeal *stuchokschukke /ˈstyʧoksˌʧykke/ v. assist *stuchupo /ˈstyʧupo/ nm. desert *stuchœkt /ˈstyʧœkt/ v. correlate *stuk /stuk/ n5. east *stukak /ˈstykak/ n4. plan *stuke /ˈstykɛ/ nm. discount *stukis /ˈstykis/ v. regret *stukkotchœt /ˈstykkɔtʧœt/ nm. arch *stuko /ˈstyko/ v. twist *stukschapplottœ /ˈstyksʧapˌplɔttœ/ adj. tactical *stukschañœtstalk /ˈstyksʧaˌɲœtstalk/ v. gather *stuksche /ˈstyksʧe/ v. affect *stukschest /ˈstuksʧest/ v. wade *stukscho /ˈstyksʧɔ/ adj. normal *stukschohu /ˈstyksʧɔhu/ nm. bed *stukschupt /ˈstyksʧypt/ nm. funeral *stukspe /ˈstukspe/ n4. reflection *stukspe /ˈstukspe/ v. reflect *stukspoch /ˈstykspɔʧ/ nm. fiction *stukspotsoup /ˈstykspɔˌʦoup/ nm. structure *stukspus /ˈstykspys/ n5. tear *stukt /stukt/ v. share *stukœs /ˈstykœs/ nn. parsley *stul /stul/ prep. in *stula /ˈstula/ adj. prevalent *stula /ˈstyla/ adj. amazing *stuli /ˈstyli/ nm. misery *stulkots /ˈstylkots/ nn. homicide *stulku /ˈstylky/ v. adapt *stulokt /ˈstulokt/ nm. infection *stulos /ˈstulos/ v. rotate *stuo' /ˈstuoʔ/ v. infect *stupa /ˈstypa/ nm. fire *stupañ /ˈstupaɲ/ c. albeit *stupi /ˈstypi/ nm. flesh *stupplats /ˈstypplats/ det. few *stupplets /ˈstypplets/ v. encompass *stupplo /ˈstypplɔ/ v. distinguish *stupploh /ˈstypplɔh/ n4. heap *stupplotstokspu /ˈstypplɔtsˌtɔkspy/ adj. keen *stupplœkt /ˈstupplœkt/ v. assault *stupt /stupt/ v. certify *stupœñ /ˈstypœɲ/ num. eight *stus /stus/ n5. daughter *stuse /ˈstusɛ/ adj. pending *stust /stust/ v. set *stustets /ˈstysteʦ/ n4. beast *stustoh /ˈstustoh/ v. explode *stustuts /ˈstustyʦ/ v. conform *stusœpt /ˈstysœpt/ nm. projection *stutchech /ˈstytʧɛʧ/ v. swim *stutcho /ˈstytʧo/ v. manoeuvre *stutchok /ˈstytʧɔk/ v. dispose *stutchotsœkschu /ˈstytʧoˌʦœksʧy/ adj. last (previous) *stutchuch /ˈstytʧuʧ/ v. acquire *stutchup /ˈstytʧup/ nm. prophet *stutchus /ˈstytʧus/ v. disappoint *stutep /ˈstytɛp/ nm. lizard *stutit /ˈstutit/ nm. dairy *stutke /ˈstytke/ nf. hole *stutko /ˈstutkɔ/ adj. external *stutkuk /ˈstutkuk/ adj. reasonable *stuto /ˈstuto/ nf. recognition *stutol /ˈstutol/ nm. apology *stutot /ˈstutot/ v. dismantle *stutoñ /ˈstytoɲ/ n4. dungeon *stuts /stuts/ nm. niece *stutsalk /ˈstuʦalk/ v. drift *stutsats /ˈstyʦats/ prep. before *stutse /ˈstytse/ neg. not; interj. no *stutseokt /ˈstytseɔkt/ nm. strand *stutseñ /ˈstutseɲ/ nm. breast *stutso /ˈstytso/ nm. morale *stutsopt /ˈstytsɔpt/ n5. bitch *stutstalk /ˈstytstalk/ v. attribute *stutstopt /ˈstutstopt/ v. cater *stutstopt /ˈstytstopt/ v. imply *stutstupiœñ /ˈstytstyˌpiœɲ/ prep. via *stutsul /ˈstutsul/ v. debate *stutsœ /ˈstuʦœ/ n5. patriot *stutte /ˈstutte/ v. chase *stuttosast /ˈstyttɔsast/ nm. powder *stuttutsœkse /ˈstyttuˌʦœkse/ nm. capture *stuttœ /ˈstyttœ/ n4. age *stutœ /ˈstytœ/ adj. lethal *stutœñ /ˈstytœɲ/ nm. academy *stuu /ˈstyu/ adj. delicious *stuñ /stuɲ/ nm. spring (coil) *stuña /ˈstuɲa/ adj. plausible *stuñahœñol /ˈstyɲaˌhœɲol/ n5. souvenir *stuñat /ˈstuɲat/ adj. deaf *stuñil /ˈstyɲil/ v. collide *stuñip /ˈstyɲip/ nm. zoo *stuño /ˈstyɲɔ/ nm. north *stuñœ /ˈstuɲœ/ n5. platter *stuœ /ˈstuœ/ n5. laboratory *stuœ' /ˈstyœʔ/ nm. dawn *stuœh /ˈstuœh/ adj. depressed *stuœh /ˈstyœh/ v. compete *stuœt /ˈstuœt/ n4. curl *stuœts /ˈstuœts/ v. enjoy *stœ /stœ/ v. hold *stœ' /stœʔ/ v. remark *stœch /stœʧ/ adv. below *stœh /stœh/ v. shuffle *stœkl /stœkl/ nm. face, side *stœkt /stœkt/ conj. but *stœl /stœl/ v. talk *stœlk /stœlk/ adj. critical *stœp /stœp/ n5. chair *stœpt /stœpt/ adv. up *stœs /stœs/ n5. milk *stœst /stœst/ nm. fork *stœt /stœt/ prep. without *stœts /stœts/ n4. salt *stœts /stœʦ/ n5. boyfriend, girlfriend *stœñ /stœɲ/ nm. school *stœñets /ˈstœɲɛʦ/ nm. teacher *ta /ta/ pron. them *ta /ta/ v. mean *ta' /taʔ/ n5. arm *tach /taʧ/ n5. tour *tah /tah/ v. confuse *tak /tak/ adj. red *takt /takt/ art. some (m. nominative) *takt /takt/ nf. thorn *tal /tal/ adj. free *talk /talk/ nm. project *tap /tap/ pron. you (subject pl.) *tap /tap/ v. dial *tap iñ /tap iɲ/ pron. to you (pl.) *tap tech /tap tɛʧ/ pron. yours (pl.) *tapt /tapt/ v. interrogate *tas /tas/ adv. forward *tast /tast/ nm. period *tats /tats/ pron. you (object pl.) *tats /tats/ v. manage *tañ /taɲ/ v. pull *te /te/ v. blame *te /tɛ/ conj. as *te' /tɛʔ/ nm. turf *te'e /ˈteʔɛ/ v. heal *te'œ /ˈteʔœ/ v. tilt *tech /tɛʧ/ nm. chemical *techo /ˈteʧo/ n4. summary *tee /ˈtee/ v. brief *teh /tɛh/ nn. broom *tehañ /ˈtehaɲ/ adj. drunk (inebriated) *tehuñ /ˈtehuɲ/ v. travel *tek /tɛk/ v. include *tekkokt /ˈtekkokt/ nm. fashion *tekkœkt /ˈtekkœkt/ nm. parameter *tekl /tɛkl/ nm. destruction *tekl /tɛkl/ v. destroy *tekpe /ˈtekpe/ nm. remains *tekputs /ˈtekpyts/ nm. ideal *tekscha /ˈteksʧa/ v. boil *tekschal /ˈteksʧal/ nf. keeper *tekschup /ˈteksʧyp/ adv. so *tekspe /ˈtekspe/ nm. diner *tekspo /ˈtekspɔ/ n5. crime *tekt /tɛkt/ det. both *tel /tɛl/ nm. money *tel /tɛl/ pron. I *tel iñ /tɛl iɲ/ pron. to me *tel tech /tɛl tɛʧ/ pron. mine *tela /ˈtela/ adj. federal *tele /ˈtelɛ/ nm. morning *teli /ˈteli/ nm. spice *telk /tɛlk/ n5. back (of body), back (reverse side); adv. back *telkots /ˈtelkɔts/ nm. trade *telo /ˈtelo/ adv. neither *teloh /ˈteloh/ n5. spinach *teo /ˈteɔ/ n4. concrete *tep /tɛp/ nf. research *tepa /ˈtepa/ nm. sewer *tepolk /ˈtepolk/ v. love *tepolkets /ˈtepolkɛʦ/ nm. lover *tepple /ˈtepple/ nm. ritual *tepplœ /ˈtepplœ/ nm. shoe *tept /tɛpt/ nf. tee *tepœ /ˈtepœ/ nm. country *tepœlk /ˈtepœlk/ v. last *tepœpt /ˈtepœpt/ nm. employer *tes /tɛs/ prep. during *test /tɛst/ nm. ditch *teste /ˈteste/ pron. everybody *testets /ˈtesteʦ/ v. row *testo /ˈtesto/ adj. polite *tesu /ˈtesu/ adj. internal *tet /tɛt/ adv. again *tetche /ˈtetʧɛ/ v. wrestle *tetchep /ˈtetʧɛp/ nm. cloak *tetcho /ˈtetʧɔ/ v. try *tetchok /ˈtetʧɔk/ v. camp *tetchuch /ˈtetʧuʧ/ nm. proliferation *tetchuk /ˈtetʧuk/ v. miss (not hit) *tetchœ /ˈtetʧœ/ n4. accent *tete /ˈtetɛ/ n5. turbine *tetit /ˈtetit/ adj. annual *tetke /ˈtetke/ v. neglect *tetku /ˈtetku/ n5. compliment *teto /ˈteto/ adj. worthy *tets /tɛts/ nm. success *tets /tɛʦ/ n4. liver *tetso /ˈtetsɔ/ nm. premise *tetsta /ˈtetsta/ v. stumble *tetstapt /ˈtetstapt/ v. astonish *tetsti /ˈtetsti/ nm. thread *tetstu /ˈtetsty/ nm. mold *tetsœ /ˈtetsœ/ adj. far *tette /ˈtette/ v. wash *tettu /ˈtettu/ v. translate *tettœ /ˈtettœ/ v. graduate *teu /ˈtey/ v. act *teñ /tɛɲ/ v. call *teña /ˈteɲa/ n4. behalf *teñet /ˈteɲɛt/ nm. course *teñil /ˈteɲil/ nm. candy *teñœñ /ˈteɲœɲ/ v. admire *to /tɔ/ pron. they *to /tɔ/ v. reduce *to iñ /tɔ iɲ/ pron. to them *to tech /tɔ tɛʧ/ pron. theirs *to'e /ˈtɔʔɛ/ adj. cozy *to'el /ˈtɔʔɛl/ n5. set *to'u /ˈtɔʔu/ n5. shape *to'ul /ˈtɔʔul/ nm. tattoo *to'œ /ˈtɔʔœ/ n4. mound *tocha /ˈtɔʧa/ nm. affection *tochoh /ˈtɔʧoh/ nm. map *tochu /ˈtɔʧu/ n4. compound *toeh /ˈtɔeh/ v. save (put aside) *tohal /ˈtɔhal/ v. confer *tohe /ˈtɔhɛ/ adv. aside *toki /ˈtɔki/ nm. eyelash *tokitepe /ˈtɔkiˌtɛpɛ/ adj. comic *tokkekt /ˈtɔkkekt/ nm. marketing *tokots /ˈtɔkoʦ/ nm. maximum *tokscha /ˈtɔksʧa/ num. seven *tokschap /ˈtɔksʧap/ v. doom *tokschaœñe /ˈtɔksʧaˌœɲɛ/ adj. random *tokscheœ' /ˈtɔksʧeœʔ/ n4. foliage *tokscho /ˈtɔksʧɔ/ n4. incident *tokschokekschoñ /ˈtɔksʧɔˌkɛksʧɔɲ/ nm. fracture *tokschop /ˈtɔksʧɔp/ adj. tangible *tokso /ˈtɔkso/ nm. jaw *toksol /ˈtɔksol/ nf. chaos *tokspech /ˈtɔkspeʧ/ adv. nowadays *tokspo /ˈtɔkspɔ/ n4. alien *tokspœ /ˈtɔkspœ/ prep. around *tokt /tokt/ art. a (m. accussative) *tokt /tɔkt/ v. bite *tol /tɔl/ nm. suspect *tola /ˈtɔla/ nm. earring *tolakt /ˈtɔlakt/ nm. knife *tolche /ˈtɔlʧe/ nm. turmoil *tolis /ˈtɔlis/ v. deny *tolitkesast /ˈtɔlitˌkesast/ n5. pottery *tolke /ˈtɔlke/ v. hope *tolkœ /ˈtɔlkœ/ nm. widow *tolo /ˈtɔlo/ v. lodge *tolos /ˈtɔlos/ nf. agony *tolœ /ˈtɔlœ/ v. inflict *too /ˈtɔɔ/ v. haggle *top /tɔp/ adv. meanwhile *tope /ˈtɔpɛ/ v. light *topi /ˈtɔpi/ n4. instrument *topo /ˈtɔpo/ n5. buffalo *toppla /ˈtɔppla/ nf. week *topple /ˈtɔpple/ v. confess *topplu /ˈtɔpply/ v. disclose *toppluts /ˈtɔpplyts/ n4. logo *tos /tɔs/ n5. poem *tose /ˈtɔsɛ/ adv. right *tosets /ˈtɔsɛʦ/ nm. poet *tosto'ekspep /ˈtɔstɔˌʔɛkspep/ adj. open *tostots /ˈtɔstɔʦ/ n4. store *tosuotstœ /ˈtɔsuˌɔtstœ/ v. study *tot /tɔt/ v. halt *totcho /ˈtɔtʧɔ/ n5. paw *totchœ /ˈtɔtʧœ/ adv. now *totkot /ˈtɔtkot/ v. export *totku /ˈtɔtku/ v. alleviate *totop /ˈtɔtop/ v. need *totsa /ˈtɔʦa/ adj. sick, unwell; nn. health *totse /ˈtɔʦɛ/ nm. saddle *totso /ˈtɔtso/ n5. dress *totso'uœ /ˈtɔtsɔˌʔuœ/ nm. examine *totsta /ˈtɔtsta/ n5. form *totstast /ˈtɔtstast/ nm. mustache *totstelk /ˈtɔtstelk/ n4. student *totstu /ˈtɔtsty/ prep. out *totstulk /ˈtɔtstylk/ v. doubt *totstutke /ˈtɔtstytke/ nm. mine *totsœlk /ˈtɔʦœlk/ n5. embrace *totte /ˈtɔttɛ/ v. cause *tottolk /ˈtɔttolk/ v. let, allow *tottu /ˈtɔttu/ nm. autumn *totœp /ˈtɔtœp/ v. answer *tou /ˈtɔy/ nn. ferry *toñ /tɔɲ/ nm. textile *toñe /ˈtɔɲɛ/ v. stay, remain *toñil /ˈtɔɲil/ adj. blunt *toño /ˈtɔɲo/ v. pray *toño /ˈtɔɲɔ/ n5. pea *toñol /ˈtɔɲol/ adj. perfect *toñoñ /ˈtɔɲoɲ/ v. sit *toñœt /ˈtɔɲœt/ v. whistle *toœ /ˈtɔœ/ nm. elastic *tsa /ʦa/ num. three *tsa' /ʦaʔ/ nm. commentary *tsa'op /ˈʦaʔɔp/ v. hiss *tsach /ʦaʧ/ nm. page *tsacha /ˈʦaʧa/ nm. exhibit *tsachekt /ˈʦaʧɛkt/ nm. matrix *tsachœ /ˈʦaʧœ/ v. plan *tsaestuop /ˈʦaesˌtuop/ v. arrange *tsahañ /ˈʦahaɲ/ adj. huge *tsak /ʦak/ adj. valid *tsake /ˈʦakɛ/ v. donate *tsakiksotcho /ˈʦakikˌsɔtʧo/ nm. joke *tsakl /ʦakl/ nm. axis *tsako /ˈʦako/ nm. date *tsakscha /ˈʦaksʧa/ v. leak *tsakschu /ˈʦaksʧy/ nm. trial *tsakschœkspa /ˈʦaksʧœkspa/ nf. luck *tsakschœñ /ˈʦaksʧœɲ/ n4. mask *tsaksol /ˈʦaksɔl/ adv. tonight *tsaksotsu /ˈʦaksɔtsu/ adj. vicious *tsakspokschœ /ˈʦakspɔksʧœ/ nm. membrane *tsakspœ /ˈʦakspœ/ v. supervise *tsaksœ /ˈʦaksœ/ n5. stride *tsakt /ʦakt/ adj. favourite *tsal /ʦal/ v. separate *tsala /ˈʦala/ n5. chore *tsalchalokscha /ˈʦalʧaˌloksʧa/ nm. frost *tsalchalokscha /ˈʦalʧaˌloksʧa/ v. freeze *tsalchu /ˈʦalʧy/ nm. curtain *tsalikschekspu /ˈʦaliksˌʧekspy/ n5. insurance *tsalikt /ˈʦalikt/ adj. mid *tsalk /ʦalk/ v. estimate *tsalkots /ˈʦalkots/ n5. creature *tsalkuts /ˈʦalkyts/ n4. tab *tsalœ /ˈʦalœ/ adj. empirical *tsap /ʦap/ nm. defence *tsap /ʦap/ v. defend *tsape /ˈʦapɛ/ adv. much *tsapo /ˈʦapo/ n5. competition *tsapplo /ˈʦapplɔ/ nm. bureaucracy *tsapplukspœ /ˈʦapplykspœ/ n5. tribunal *tsapt /ʦapt/ v. reserve *tsas /ʦas/ n5. command *tsase /ˈʦasɛ/ nn. charcoal *tsaso /ˈʦaso/ v. be (condition, state), be (located) *tsast /ʦast/ nm. voice *tsasto /ˈʦasto/ adj. robust *tsasœ /ˈʦasœ/ adj. immune *tsat /ʦat/ v. assume *tsatap /ˈʦatap/ nm. motor *tsatapplatchœ /ˈʦatapˌplatʧœ/ v. propel *tsatcho /ˈʦatʧo/ nm. receipt *tsatchots /ˈʦatʧɔʦ/ nm. dialect *tsatchu /ˈʦatʧu/ v. spectate *tsatchus /ˈʦatʧus/ nm. yacht *tsatchut /ˈʦatʧut/ v. gesture *tsatchutkœ /ˈʦatʧutkœ/ nm. drawer *tsatke /ˈʦatke/ nm. pedestrian *tsato /ˈʦato/ v. insist *tsats /ʦats/ adj. loyal *tsats /ʦaʦ/ adj. conscious *tsatsta /ˈʦatsta/ v. intend *tsatsti /ˈʦatsti/ nf. hue *tsatsto /ˈʦatsto/ n4. cave *tsatstotchot /ˈʦatstɔtʧot/ nm. lipstick *tsatsœto /ˈʦaʦœto/ adj. elusive *tsatte /ˈʦatte/ n5. afternoon *tsatte /ˈʦattɛ/ nn. sum *tsattœ /ˈʦattœ/ adj. lovely *tsañ /ʦaɲ/ nm. record *tsañap /ˈʦaɲap/ adj. serial *tsañe /ˈʦaɲɛ/ nm. pond *tsaœ /ˈʦaœ/ nm. forest *tsaœñ /ˈʦaœɲ/ adj. large *tso /ʦo/ num. first *tso /ʦɔ/ v. focus *tsoche /ˈʦoʧɛ/ v. blast *tsochokt /ˈʦoʧokt/ adj. fabulous *tsochu /ˈʦoʧu/ adj. stiff *tsochœkspœp /ˈʦoʧœkspœp/ adj. forgetful *tsochœlos /ˈʦoʧœlos/ adj. broken *tsochœst /ˈʦoʧœst/ adj. final *tsoha /ˈʦoha/ adj. prompt *tsohu /ˈʦohu/ nm. brother *tsok /ʦok/ v. sing *tsok /ʦok/ n5. song *tsok /ʦɔk/ nm. stripe *tsokach /ˈʦokaʧ/ v. repeat *tsokets /ˈʦokɛʦ/ nm. singer *tsokpekt /ˈʦokpekt/ nf. extreme *tsokpœkt /ˈʦokpœkt/ adj. civilized *tsoksche /ˈʦoksʧe/ nm. skillet *tsokschust /ˈʦoksʧyst/ nm. identity *tsokschust /ˈʦoksʧyst/ v. identify *tsokspu /ˈʦokspy/ nm. change *tsoksœp /ˈʦoksœp/ adj. noble *tsokœ /ˈʦokœ/ nm. edge, limit *tsol /ʦol/ v. play *tsola /ˈʦola/ nm. curator *tsolchœlk /ˈʦolʧœlk/ nm. diagram *tsolets /ˈʦolɛʦ/ nm. carriage *tsolke /ˈʦolke/ adv. somehow *tsolkolk /ˈʦolkolk/ n4. note *tsolku /ˈʦolky/ adj. excellent *tsolœch /ˈʦolœʧ/ v. sip *tsoo /ˈʦoo/ nm. orchard *tsop /ʦop/ n5. growth *tsop /ʦop/ v. grow *tsop /ʦɔp/ adj. full *tsopats /ˈʦopats/ nm. fountain *tsopi /ˈʦopi/ nm. pistol *tsoplos /ˈʦoplɔs/ adj. careful *tsopo /ˈʦopo/ v. extract *tsopolk /ˈʦopolk/ nm. muscle *tsopplœ /ˈʦopplœ/ nn. steel *tsosa /ˈʦosa/ nm. rib *tsoskœlœts /ˈʦoskœlœʦ/ adj. offensive *tsosost /ˈʦosost/ v. accuse *tsostœts /ˈʦostœʦ/ n4. coconut *tsot /ʦot/ v. have *tsot /ʦɔt/ nm. cost *tsotche /ˈʦotʧɛ/ nm. bait *tsotchok /ˈʦotʧɔk/ v. cover *tsotchu /ˈʦotʧu/ adj. cute *tsotele /ˈʦotelɛ/ adj. early *tsotop /ˈʦotop/ n5. verse *tsots /ʦots/ nm. metropolis *tsots /ʦɔʦ/ n4. grace *tsotsto /ˈʦotsto/ n5. leisure *tsotsu /ˈʦoʦu/ conj. not *tsotsœ /ˈʦotsœ/ nm. gossip *tsotte /ˈʦottɛ/ adj. necessary *tsottost /ˈʦottost/ nm. compost *tsottu /ˈʦottu/ v. lie *tsottœts /ˈʦottœts/ v. descend *tsotœl /ˈʦotœl/ nm. plate *tsoñek /ˈʦoɲɛk/ prep. instead *tœ' /tœʔ/ art. a (m. genitive) *tœp /tœp/ pron. me *u /u/ v. use *u' /uʔ/ v. convict *u'a /ˈuʔa/ nm. revenge *u'etsuñ /ˈyʔɛtsuɲ/ adj. endangered *u'eñito /ˈyʔɛˌɲito/ nm. tribute *u'o /ˈyʔo/ nm. siren *u'op /ˈyʔɔp/ v. pinch *u'u /ˈyʔu/ v. tumble *uch /uʧ/ n5. rain *uch /yʧ/ art. a (4th. genitive) *ucha /ˈuʧa/ nm. precedent *uchats /ˈuʧats/ nm. genetics *uchi /ˈuʧi/ v. enable *uchikt /ˈyʧikt/ nm. crystal *uchœe /ˈyʧœɛ/ adj. dubious *uchœkt /ˈyʧœkt/ nf. centre *uh /uh/ nm. rank (position) *uhañ /ˈyhaɲ/ v. shave *uhuñ /ˈuhuɲ/ v. testimfy *uhœ /ˈyhœ/ n4. fin (of fish) *uhœñ /ˈyhœɲ/ nm. sequence *uk /uk/ art. a (n. accussative) *uk /uk/ art. some (n. accussative) *uk /uk/ nm. shit *uka /ˈyka/ nm. verge *ukak /ˈykak/ n5. shed *ukakscheo /ˈykaksˌʧeɔ/ n5. ancestor, forefather *uke /ˈykɛ/ adj. serious *ukik /ˈykik/ nm. kindergarten *ukko /ˈukkɔ/ v. enrich *ukkokt /ˈykkokt/ nm. specialty *ukku /ˈykky/ nm. astronomy *ukkuchos /ˈykkyʧos/ n4. prose *ukkutto /ˈykkytto/ nm. plain *ukkœ /ˈykkœ/ n4. magnet *ukl /ukl/ nn. notebook *ukl /ykl/ art. some (m. accussative) *ukok /ˈukok/ v. turn *ukok /ˈykok/ nm. article *ukpo /ˈykpo/ v. splash *ukputso /ˈykpytsɔ/ nm. assassin *ukscha /ˈyksʧa/ adj. primitive *ukschal /ˈyksʧal/ nm. garbage, trash *uksche /ˈuksʧe/ v. will *ukscheñ /ˈyksʧeɲ/ adj. classic *ukschoñ /ˈuksʧɔɲ/ nf. feather *ukschoñ /ˈyksʧɔɲ/ prep. plus *ukschœ /ˈyksʧœ/ adj. top *ukse /ˈykse/ v. sort *uksep /ˈyksep/ nm. hull *uksol /ˈyksol/ adj. desperate *uksol /ˈyksɔl/ nm. transplant *uksop /ˈyksɔp/ v. go *ukspa /ˈykspa/ v. warrant *ukspachiñip /ˈykspaˌʧiɲip/ adv. too *ukspat /ˈykspat/ nm. accommodation *ukspe /ˈykspe/ nf. sky; adv. up *ukspep /ˈukspep/ v. snap *ukspep /ˈykspep/ nm. bully *ukspetœ /ˈykspetœ/ v. fry *ukspo /ˈukspɔ/ nm. pasture *ukspo /ˈykspɔ/ nm. hormone *ukspotsœtcheh /ˈykspɔˌʦœtʧɛh/ nm. whiskey *ukspu /ˈykspy/ nm. vanilla *ukspœ /ˈykspœ/ adv. barely *uksu /ˈuksu/ adj. blank *uksu /ˈyksu/ adv. more *uksul /ˈuksul/ n4. butt *uksœ /ˈyksœ/ n4. franchise *ukt /ukt/ adj. small *ukt /ykt/ art. a (4th. dative) *ukœ /ˈukœ/ nm. spring (season) *ul /ul/ art. a (f. genitive) *ul /ul/ nm. exit *ula /ˈyla/ nm. topic *ulcha /ˈulʧa/ nm. ivory *ule /ˈylɛ/ adj. marine *uletokspœ /ˈylɛˌtokspœ/ n5. packet *uli /ˈyli/ n4. bush *uli' /ˈuliʔ/ nm. uncle *uli' /ˈyliʔ/ v. perform *uli'e /ˈyliʔɛ/ v. speak *ulich /ˈyliʧ/ nm. failure *ulich /ˈyliʧ/ v. fail *ulk /ulk/ adj. best *ulko /ˈulko/ n4. team *ulkots /ˈylkots/ adv. that *ulo /ˈylo/ nm. athlete *ulo' /ˈyloʔ/ v. discriminate *ulokt /ˈulokt/ v. confirm *ulœ /ˈulœ/ n5. niche *ulœh /ˈulœh/ adj. overseas *ulœlots /ˈylœlots/ n4. plight *ulœtku /ˈylœtku/ nm. wool *uo /ˈuo/ n4. sewage *uo /ˈyɔ/ adj. thick *uoch /ˈyoʧ/ n5. kit *up /up/ v. scramble *upa /ˈypa/ adj. nice *upañ /ˈypaɲ/ v. display *upe /ˈupɛ/ pron. something *upest /ˈypɛst/ v. advertise *upo /ˈypo/ nm. shooting star *upopt /ˈypopt/ nm. sediment *upots /ˈypots/ adv. otherwise *upoñ /ˈypoɲ/ adj. chronic *uppla /ˈuppla/ v. flush *upplakt /ˈupplakt/ n5. relationship *upple /ˈupple/ adj. dumb *upple /ˈypple/ nn. insight *uppleh /ˈuppleh/ nm. mud, swamp *upplo /ˈypplɔ/ v. afford *upplo' /ˈupplɔʔ/ v. simmer *upplœ /ˈypplœ/ v. groan *upt /upt/ v. judge *upt /ypt/ art. a (4th. accussative) *upœ /ˈypœ/ nn. deed *upœpt /ˈupœpt/ nm. orgasm *upœst /ˈupœst/ num. hundred *us /us/ adj. steep *use /ˈusɛ/ v. shoot *uso /ˈyso/ nm. lump *ust /ust/ adv. hardly *ustee /ˈysteɛ/ v. owe *ustets /ˈusteʦ/ nm. princess *usto /ˈystɔ/ n4. nutrition *usu /ˈysu/ n5. lesbian *usœpt /ˈusœpt/ nm. stitch *ut /ut/ nm. fossil *utchech /ˈutʧɛʧ/ nm. tag *utchek /ˈytʧɛk/ adj. formal *utchep /ˈytʧɛp/ nm. napkin *utcho /ˈutʧo/ nm. mural *utcho /ˈutʧɔ/ n4. ammunition *utchoch /ˈytʧɔʧ/ nm. trench *utchokschastots /ˈytʧoksˌʧastɔʦ/ v. consider *utchot /ˈytʧot/ nm. culture *utchu /ˈutʧu/ nm. hill *utchu /ˈytʧu/ v. improve *utchœ /ˈytʧœ/ v. retrieve *utchœksop /ˈytʧœksɔp/ v. penetrate *utchœsœpt /ˈytʧœsœpt/ v. activate *ute /ˈytɛ/ nm. cult *utet /ˈytɛt/ nm. shrine *utetchuñol /ˈytɛtˌʧuɲɔl/ n5. felony *utip /ˈutip/ adj. other *utko /ˈytko/ adj. abundant *utko /ˈytkɔ/ nm. peasant *uto /ˈyto/ v. affiliate *utol /ˈutol/ v. paralyse *utop /ˈytop/ n4. gravel *utot /ˈytot/ nm. cylinder *uts /uts/ prep. including *uts /uʦ/ nm. lightning *utsa /ˈyʦa/ prep. such *utsalk /ˈyʦalk/ nm. resemblance *utselk /ˈyʦɛlk/ v. exclude *utso /ˈutsɔ/ nf. skull *utso /ˈytso/ nm. guide *utso /ˈytsɔ/ adv. never *utsopt /ˈutsɔpt/ prep. toward *utsopt /ˈytsopt/ v. topple *utsopt /ˈytsɔpt/ nm. ambassador *utsostoch /ˈytsɔstoʧ/ nf. beard *utstalk /ˈutstalk/ v. celebrate *utstepœla /ˈytsteˌpœla/ nn. bench *utsti /ˈutsti/ n5. oasis *utsti /ˈytsti/ v. mention *utstipa /ˈytstipa/ n4. part *utsto /ˈutstɔ/ v. tremble *utsto /ˈytsto/ adj. convenient *utsto /ˈytstɔ/ nm. female *utstolk /ˈytstɔlk/ n5. wealth *utstost /ˈytstost/ nm. glue *utstu /ˈytsty/ adj. forensic *utstœ /ˈutstœ/ v. uncover *utsu /ˈytsu/ v. substitute *utsuopist /ˈyʦuˌopist/ nn. elimination *utsuñ /ˈutsuɲ/ nm. lake *utsœ /ˈytsœ/ adv. either *utsœlk /ˈyʦœlk/ v. curb *utsœts /ˈyʦœts/ adv. certainly *utsœñ /ˈytsœɲ/ nm. canoe *utte /ˈytte/ v. weep *utteta /ˈytteta/ nm. weapon *utto /ˈytto/ n5. sign *utto /ˈyttɔ/ v. recognise *uttots /ˈuttɔts/ adj. efficient *uttu /ˈyttu/ nm. energy *uttukse /ˈyttukse/ nm. velvet *uttuñappla /ˈyttuˌɲappla/ v. insure *uttœ /ˈuttœ/ v. vow *uttœkspo /ˈyttœkspɔ/ nm. appearance *utœl /ˈutœl/ n5. prostitute, whore *uu /ˈyu/ v. align *uñ /uɲ/ nm. pubic hair *uña /ˈuɲa/ nm. veteran *uña /ˈyɲa/ v. adopt *uñe /ˈuɲɛ/ nm. dictator *uñe /ˈyɲɛ/ nm. shark *uñep /ˈuɲɛp/ n4. board *uñi /ˈuɲi/ nm. lease *uñi /ˈyɲi/ v. cut *uñik /ˈyɲik/ n4. rainbow *uñil /ˈyɲil/ nm. venom *uño /ˈyɲo/ n4. petition *uño'œp /ˈyɲɔʔœp/ v. dine *uñok /ˈuɲok/ adj. sore *uñotte /ˈyɲotte/ v. withstand *uñoñ /ˈyɲoɲ/ n4. villain *uñœ /ˈyɲœ/ nm. surplus *uñœp /ˈuɲœp/ v. bark *uœch /ˈyœʧ/ v. grip *uœk /ˈuœk/ n5. independence *uœkt /ˈuœkt/ v. like *uœts /ˈuœts/ n4. restaurant *uœñ /ˈyœɲ/ v. ignite *ña /ɲa/ prep. through *ña'o /ˈɲaʔo/ nm. click *ñach /ɲaʧ/ n5. flavour *ñachœ /ˈɲaʧœ/ v. mix *ñak /ɲak/ nm. hike *ñakl /ɲakl/ nm. mirror *ñakschost /ˈɲaksʧɔst/ n5. twilight *ñakschœ /ˈɲaksʧœ/ nm. goose *ñaksop /ˈɲaksop/ adj. benign *ñakspe /ˈɲakspe/ n5. geography *ñakspuch /ˈɲakspyʧ/ adj. unfortunate *ñakspœ /ˈɲakspœ/ nm. emperor *ñakt /ɲakt/ nm. dentist *ñal /ɲal/ num. second *ñala /ˈɲala/ adv. somewhat *ñalku /ˈɲalky/ v. block *ñaloch /ˈɲaloʧ/ v. stare *ñalœ /ˈɲalœ/ v. manipulate *ñao /ˈɲao/ n5. atmosphere *ñap /ɲap/ adj. blue *ñapatche /ˈɲapatʧɛ/ n5. mansion *ñapehetto /ˈɲapɛˌhɛttɔ/ adj. basic *ñapotkek /ˈɲapotkek/ n5. border *ñappluh /ˈɲapplyh/ adj. pervasive *ñapplœ /ˈɲapplœ/ nm. rifle *ñapt /ɲapt/ v. grasp *ñas /ɲas/ nm. talent *ñast /ɲast/ adj. stable *ñat /ɲat/ nn. atom *ñatcho /ˈɲatʧɔ/ n5. ship *ñatchos /ˈɲatʧos/ nn. copper *ñatetstipplu /ˈɲatɛtsˌtipply/ adj. stark *ñatkep /ˈɲatkep/ v. manifest *ñatko /ˈɲatkɔ/ nm. crumb *ñatkuk /ˈɲatkuk/ nm. shower *ñatkukschekspe /ˈɲatkuksˌʧekspe/ n5. stake *ñatkut /ˈɲatkut/ n5. puppet *ñatkœ /ˈɲatkœ/ nm. habitat *ñatolchu /ˈɲatolʧy/ v. hover *ñats /ɲats/ adv. before *ñats /ɲaʦ/ nn. film *ñatsœ /ˈɲatsœ/ v. bake *ñatsœñ /ˈɲatsœɲ/ n4. reef *ñatte /ˈɲatte/ nm. capacity *ñatto /ˈɲatto/ nm. publisher *ñatto /ˈɲattɔ/ nm. language *ñatœ /ˈɲatœ/ nm. prototype *ñañ /ɲaɲ/ v. join *ñañaœte /ˈɲaɲaˌœtɛ/ adj. vertical *ñañeti'a /ˈɲaɲɛˌtiʔa/ nm. bureaucrat *ñañetsesto /ˈɲaɲɛtˌsesto/ nm. bill *ñañi /ˈɲaɲi/ v. hit *ñañip /ˈɲaɲip/ nf. craft *ñañœpplo /ˈɲaɲœpplɔ/ nm. tree *ñaœ /ˈɲaœ/ v. erupt *ño /ɲo/ prep. of *ño /ɲɔ/ det. many *ño' /ɲoʔ/ adv. once *ño' /ɲɔʔ/ nf. butter *ño'o /ˈɲoʔɔ/ adj. notorious *ñoch /ɲoʧ/ adv. well *ñoch /ɲɔʧ/ nm. friction *ñocha /ˈɲoʧa/ n4. carcass *ñochih /ˈɲoʧih/ nm. question *ñochikt /ˈɲoʧikt/ nm. moment *ñoe /ˈɲɔe/ adj. live *ñoh /ɲoh/ nm. medium *ñoh /ɲɔh/ v. burst *ñohoñ /ˈɲɔhoɲ/ nm. addiction *ñohu /ˈɲɔhu/ n5. soil *ñohœ /ˈɲohœ/ v. consolidate *ñok /ɲok/ adj. gentle *ñok /ɲɔk/ nm. middle class *ñokats /ˈɲokaʦ/ n5. mistress *ñoke /ˈɲɔkɛ/ v. plant *ñokke /ˈɲokke/ nf. cabin *ñokkekt /ˈɲɔkkekt/ v. rock (move back and forth) *ñokku /ˈɲɔkky/ v. evacuate *ñokl /ɲokl/ art. no *ñokpo /ˈɲokpo/ nf. gun *ñokscho /ˈɲɔksʧɔ/ n5. guy *ñokschoñœu /ˈɲoksʧɔˌɲœu/ n4. wall *ñokschu /ˈɲoksʧy/ nn. linguistics *ñokschul /ˈɲɔksʧyl/ v. explore *ñokschœ /ˈɲoksʧœ/ v. drown *ñokschœ /ˈɲɔksʧœ/ nm. pillow *ñokschœñ /ˈɲɔksʧœɲ/ v. push *ñokse /ˈɲɔkse/ v. suck *ñoksep /ˈɲoksep/ n4. batch *ñokso /ˈɲokso/ n5. size *ñokspa /ˈɲɔkspa/ adj. objective *ñokspe /ˈɲɔkspe/ v. kiss *ñokspep /ˈɲɔkspep/ nm. schedule *ñokspo /ˈɲokspɔ/ v. squint *ñokspok /ˈɲɔkspɔk/ v. justify *ñokspœk /ˈɲɔkspœk/ v. float *ñokspœs /ˈɲɔkspœs/ adj. audio *ñokt /ɲokt/ nm. battle *ñokœ /ˈɲɔkœ/ n4. skeptic *ñol /ɲol/ nm. factor *ñol /ɲɔl/ v. slump *ñola /ˈɲola/ nm. wrinkle *ñolchu /ˈɲɔlʧy/ v. starve *ñole /ˈɲolɛ/ prep. throughout *ñoli /ˈɲɔli/ n5. trader *ñolits /ˈɲɔliʦ/ nm. scrap *ñolk /ɲolk/ n5. journey *ñolku /ˈɲolky/ adj. consistent *ñolku /ˈɲɔlky/ v. fling *ñolkœlk /ˈɲɔlkœlk/ nm. ant *ñolo /ˈɲolo/ v. sneak *ñoo /ˈɲɔɔ/ v. scrub *ñop /ɲop/ adv. always *ñop /ɲɔp/ adj. foreign *ñopateksœl /ˈɲopaˌtɛksœl/ adj. beautiful *ñopest /ˈɲopɛst/ nm. flower *ñopestets /ˈɲopɛstɛʦ/ nm. florist *ñopets /ˈɲɔpɛʦ/ nf. foreigner *ñopo /ˈɲɔpo/ nm. island *ñoppla /ˈɲɔppla/ nm. casino *ñopple /ˈɲɔpple/ n5. highlight *ñopplotchope /ˈɲopplɔtˌʧɔpɛ/ adv. instead *ñopplots /ˈɲɔpplɔts/ nm. propaganda *ñopplupitstu /ˈɲopplyˌpitsty/ nm. ally *ñopt /ɲopt/ adv. maybe *ñopœ /ˈɲɔpœ/ n4. bullet *ñopœst /ˈɲopœst/ adj. partisan *ños /ɲos/ v. scream *ños /ɲɔs/ nm. transcript *ñosa /ˈɲosa/ nm. crust *ñosa /ˈɲɔsa/ v. obey *ñoso /ˈɲoso/ v. elevate *ñost /ɲost/ v. drink *ñosu /ˈɲosu/ nm. turtle *ñosœst /ˈɲɔsœst/ n5. sweetheart *ñot /ɲot/ v. increase *ñot /ɲɔt/ nm. nature *ñota /ˈɲota/ adj. dry *ñota /ˈɲɔta/ nm. waist *ñotche /ˈɲotʧɛ/ n5. idea *ñotchelkopi /ˈɲotʧɛlˌkɔpi/ nn. thigh *ñotcho /ˈɲɔtʧo/ prep. worth *ñotcho /ˈɲɔtʧɔ/ v. contrast *ñotcho' /ˈɲotʧoʔ/ nm. bruise *ñotchok /ˈɲɔtʧɔk/ prep. across *ñotcholilokt /ˈɲotʧɔˌlilokt/ adj. generic *ñotchu /ˈɲɔtʧu/ adj. substantial *ñotchutchœsu /ˈɲotʧutˌʧœsu/ n5. idiot *ñotchœ /ˈɲotʧœ/ nn. temper *ñoteñ /ˈɲotɛɲ/ nm. volume *ñoti /ˈɲoti/ nm. shrine *ñotit /ˈɲotit/ nm. site *ñotku /ˈɲotku/ nm. limit *ñotol /ˈɲotol/ nf. lust *ñotop /ˈɲotop/ adj. gradual *ñots /ɲots/ adj. flat *ñots /ɲoʦ/ adj. overwhelming *ñots /ɲɔʦ/ v. render *ñotsa /ˈɲɔʦa/ n5. treatment *ñotsa /ˈɲɔʦa/ v. treat *ñotselk /ˈɲɔʦɛlk/ nm. venue *ñotso /ˈɲɔtso/ n4. top *ñotsta /ˈɲɔtsta/ nm. formula *ñotsti /ˈɲotsti/ v. giggle *ñotstu /ˈɲɔtsty/ adj. whole *ñotsu /ˈɲɔtsu/ adj. wary *ñotsupt /ˈɲɔtsupt/ nm. seed *ñotsœ /ˈɲotsœ/ nm. landlord *ñotto /ˈɲɔtto/ adj. shiny *ñottulk /ˈɲɔttulk/ v. sink *ñotœt /ˈɲotœt/ nf. outbreak *ñoñ /ɲoɲ/ nn. water, rain *ñoña /ˈɲoɲa/ v. skate *ñoña /ˈɲɔɲa/ nn. wish *ñoñañ /ˈɲɔɲaɲ/ v. clutch *ñoñitele /ˈɲoɲiˌtɛlɛ/ nm. show *ñoñiñ /ˈɲoɲiɲ/ prep. inside *ñoñiñ /ˈɲɔɲiɲ/ n4. essence *ñoñiœpi /ˈɲoɲiˌœpi/ n5. shame *ñoño /ˈɲoɲo/ nm. skeleton *ñoñœ /ˈɲɔɲœ/ nm. elevation *ñoœ' /ˈɲɔœʔ/ n4. adult *ñoœch /ˈɲoœʧ/ nn. backup *ñoœp /ˈɲɔœp/ adj. left *ñoœs /ˈɲɔœs/ v. betray *ñœ /ɲœ/ det. all; pron. everything *ñœ' /ɲœʔ/ nm. electricity *ñœ'el /ˈɲœʔɛl/ nm. compartment *ñœ'ol /ˈɲœʔɔl/ n5. wave (ocean) *ñœch /ɲœʧ/ nf. servant *ñœcha /ˈɲœʧa/ n5. target *ñœcha' /ˈɲœʧaʔ/ nm. front *ñœchekt /ˈɲœʧɛkt/ nm. cane *ñœchi /ˈɲœʧi/ nn. circle *ñœcho /ˈɲœʧo/ nf. skirt *ñœchu /ˈɲœʧu/ nf. pornography *ñœe /ˈɲœe/ adj. imaginary *ñœh /ɲœh/ adj. pensive *ñœh /ɲœh/ nm. hospital *ñœha /ˈɲœha/ v. subsidize *ñœka /ˈɲœka/ v. surround *ñœkkœkœ /ˈɲœkkœkœ/ n5. vinegar *ñœkl /ɲœkl/ n5. bow (decorative material) *ñœkschal /ˈɲœksʧal/ adj. native *ñœksche /ˈɲœksʧe/ nm. den *ñœkschep /ˈɲœksʧep/ v. conquer *ñœkscho /ˈɲœksʧɔ/ v. sob *ñœkschup /ˈɲœksʧyp/ adj. passive *ñœkschœ /ˈɲœksʧœ/ n4. custody *ñœkschœœ /ˈɲœksʧœœ/ adj. gross *ñœkse /ˈɲœkse/ v. volunteer *ñœksel /ˈɲœksel/ adj. sour *ñœkso /ˈɲœksɔ/ v. detain *ñœkspa /ˈɲœkspa/ adj. accurate *ñœkspo /ˈɲœkspɔ/ nm. argument *ñœkspo /ˈɲœkspɔ/ v. argue *ñœkspu /ˈɲœkspy/ n4. condition *ñœksputs /ˈɲœkspyʦ/ adv. in *ñœksul /ˈɲœksul/ nm. insurgent *ñœksup /ˈɲœksup/ n5. clove *ñœksuñoñ /ˈɲœksuɲɔɲ/ adj. happy *ñœksœ /ˈɲœksœ/ n4. toast *ñœkt /ɲœkt/ n4. nation *ñœl /ɲœl/ adj. white *ñœla /ˈɲœla/ adj. miniature *ñœlakt /ˈɲœlakt/ adj. urgent *ñœlas /ˈɲœlas/ nf. cereal *ñœle /ˈɲœlɛ/ nm. kin *ñœles /ˈɲœlɛs/ nm. religion *ñœlk /ɲœlk/ adj. scarce *ñœlke /ˈɲœlke/ nm. cuff *ñœlkelk /ˈɲœlkelk/ nn. circus *ñœlo /ˈɲœlo/ n5. tension *ñœlots /ˈɲœlots/ nm. action *ñœlœ /ˈɲœlœ/ adj. blind *ñœlœstoch /ˈɲœlœstɔʧ/ v. shudder *ñœo /ˈɲœo/ adj. brown *ñœo /ˈɲœɔ/ v. impair *ñœop /ˈɲœop/ nm. victim *ñœp /ɲœp/ adj. quiet *ñœpa /ˈɲœpa/ nm. drama *ñœpe /ˈɲœpɛ/ v. depart *ñœpehu /ˈɲœpɛhu/ v. forecast *ñœpiñ /ˈɲœpiɲ/ adj. sure *ñœpo /ˈɲœpo/ nf. emphasis *ñœppla /ˈɲœppla/ nf. sweater *ñœpple /ˈɲœpple/ v. combat *ñœpple' /ˈɲœppleʔ/ nm. final *ñœpplu /ˈɲœpply/ nn. pub *ñœpplœh /ˈɲœpplœh/ n4. woman *ñœpt /ɲœpt/ nm. courtesy *ñœpœ /ˈɲœpœ/ v. exert *ñœs /ɲœs/ v. miss (long for) *ñœsest /ˈɲœsɛst/ v. surrender *ñœso /ˈɲœso/ v. accompany *ñœso /ˈɲœso/ n4. company *ñœst /ɲœst/ v. learn *ñœsu /ˈɲœsu/ adj. light (weight) *ñœt /ɲœt/ nm. education *ñœta /ˈɲœta/ n5. hurdle *ñœtche' /ˈɲœtʧɛʔ/ nm. animal *ñœtcho /ˈɲœtʧo/ n5. guilt *ñœtchœh /ˈɲœtʧœh/ v. snatch *ñœtchœs /ˈɲœtʧœs/ adj. sensible *ñœtel /ˈɲœtɛl/ pron. someone *ñœti /ˈɲœti/ nm. spike *ñœtil /ˈɲœtil/ adj. poor *ñœtko /ˈɲœtko/ v. rub *ñœtko /ˈɲœtkɔ/ nm. wood, pole *ñœtkœt /ˈɲœtkœt/ v. discuss *ñœtop /ˈɲœtop/ nm. father *ñœts /ɲœts/ nm. tree, wood *ñœts /ɲœʦ/ nm. buttocks *ñœtso /ˈɲœʦo/ n4. irony *ñœtsoñ /ˈɲœtsɔɲ/ v. support *ñœtsta /ˈɲœtsta/ v. meditate *ñœtsto /ˈɲœtsto/ conj. since *ñœtsu /ˈɲœtsu/ adv. far *ñœtsulk /ˈɲœʦulk/ n5. ice *ñœtte /ˈɲœtte/ nm. telescope *ñœtto /ˈɲœtto/ nm. linen *ñœttokt /ˈɲœttɔkt/ v. exclaim *ñœttu /ˈɲœttu/ adj. smooth *ñœtœtkœ /ˈɲœtœtkœ/ nm. ear *ñœu /ˈɲœy/ v. ponder *ñœñ /ɲœɲ/ adv. long *ñœña /ˈɲœɲa/ nm. letter *ñœñe /ˈɲœɲɛ/ v. access *ñœñi /ˈɲœɲi/ n5. credential *ñœño /ˈɲœɲo/ nm. type *ñœñol /ˈɲœɲol/ num. million *ñœñoñ /ˈɲœɲɔɲ/ nm. greenhouse *ñœñœcho /ˈɲœɲœʧo/ v. complement *ñœœ /ˈɲœœ/ nm. parent *ñœœkt /ˈɲœœkt/ nm. demon *œ /œ/ pron. us *œ /œ/ pron. we *œ /œ/ v. take *œ iñ /œ iɲ/ pron. to us *œ tech /œ tɛʧ/ pron. ours *œ' /œʔ/ nm. office *œ'a /ˈœʔa/ adj. missing *œ'ul /ˈœʔul/ nm. coin *œch /œʧ/ nm. ball *œche /ˈœʧɛ/ n5. terminal *œchoh /ˈœʧɔh/ n5. cafe *œchots /ˈœʧoʦ/ n5. grocer *œchutteta /ˈœʧytˌteta/ n5. armoury *œchœkschœñ /ˈœʧœksʧœɲ/ nm. stable *œh /œh/ nm. thought *œh /œh/ v. think *œk /œk/ art. some (n. genitive) *œk /œk/ nm. game *œka /ˈœka/ nm. label *œkak /ˈœkak/ v. exaggerate *œki /ˈœki/ n4. tablet *œkik /ˈœkik/ adv. nationwide *œkiño /ˈœkiɲo/ v. bend *œkko /ˈœkko/ n4. mathematics *œkl /œkl/ n5. skin *œkpe /ˈœkpe/ nm. brochure *œkputs /ˈœkpyts/ v. tell *œkscha /ˈœksʧa/ v. shine *œkschaokschœ /ˈœksʧaˌɔksʧœ/ v. crouch *œksche /ˈœksʧe/ nm. mule *œkscho /ˈœksʧɔ/ v. masturbate *œkschoñ /ˈœksʧɔɲ/ v. wind *œkschu /ˈœksʧy/ v. wave (salutation) *œkschul /ˈœksʧyl/ v. pledge *œkschœñ /ˈœksʧœɲ/ nm. horse *œkse /ˈœkse/ det. enough *œksel /ˈœksel/ nm. array *œkso /ˈœksɔ/ nm. examination *œkspa /ˈœkspa/ v. hang *œkspak /ˈœkspak/ v. dominate *œkspek /ˈœkspek/ nn. fur *œkspo /ˈœkspɔ/ n5. doctor *œkspu /ˈœkspy/ nf. dusk *œkspuke /ˈœkspykɛ/ v. lift *œkspus /ˈœkspys/ n5. monopoly *œkspœ /ˈœkspœ/ n5. sock *œkspœt /ˈœkspœt/ nm. millennium *œkt /œkt/ nm. impulse *œkœch /ˈœkœʧ/ v. reinforce *œkœchœ /ˈœkœʧœ/ nm. slope *œl /œl/ det. most *œla /ˈœla/ adj. vague *œlchelk /ˈœlʧelk/ v. embed *œlets /ˈœlɛʦ/ n4. eclipse *œli /ˈœli/ n5. suburb *œlk /œlk/ v. buy *œlkelk /ˈœlkelk/ v. worship *œlkuts /ˈœlkyts/ nn. realm *œlo /ˈœlo/ adj. sad *œlo' /ˈœloʔ/ n4. concept *œlœ /ˈœlœ/ nm. land, earth *œlœkspo /ˈœlœkspɔ/ nm. passion *œlœkt /ˈœlœkt/ nm. novel *œokschœ /ˈœɔksʧœ/ n4. memorial *œp /œp/ art. a (4th. nominative) *œp /œp/ art. some (4th. nominative) *œp /œp/ nm. clay *œpast /ˈœpast/ nm. scene *œpi /ˈœpi/ adj. hollow *œpitol /ˈœpitol/ n5. comb *œpo /ˈœpo/ n5. humour *œpple /ˈœpple/ nm. ethic *œpplokt /ˈœpplɔkt/ v. dub *œpplots /ˈœpplɔts/ adj. likely *œpplu /ˈœpply/ nm. sand *œpplutku /ˈœpplytku/ v. weigh *œpplutku /ˈœpplytku/ nf. weight *œpplœ /ˈœpplœ/ v. seek *œpt /œpt/ art. some (f. accussative) *œpt /œpt/ nm. catalogue *œpœ /ˈœpœ/ prep. among *œpœst /ˈœpœst/ adj. subjective *œs /œs/ adv. also *œsast /ˈœsast/ nn. courtyard *œso /ˈœso/ adj. boring *œsost /ˈœsost/ v. navigate *œst /œst/ v. practise *œstots /ˈœstoʦ/ nm. mistake, error *œt /œt/ v. cook (heat food), cook (prepare food) *œta /ˈœta/ adj. mere *œtap /ˈœtap/ adj. bizarre *œtche /ˈœtʧɛ/ nm. year *œtchets /ˈœtʧɛʦ/ prep. under *œtcho /ˈœtʧo/ adv. on *œtchoh /ˈœtʧoh/ nm. ramp *œtchu /ˈœtʧu/ nf. boost *œtchukes /ˈœtʧukɛs/ nf. dignity *œtchuts /ˈœtʧuʦ/ prep. near *œtchuu /ˈœtʧuy/ v. lurk *œtchœ /ˈœtʧœ/ nn. grill *œtets /ˈœtɛʦ/ nm. chef *œti /ˈœti/ v. advocate *œtko /ˈœtko/ nm. self *œtko /ˈœtkɔ/ adj. peculiar *œtkuk /ˈœtkuk/ n5. licence *œtkut /ˈœtkut/ v. wonder *œtkœ /ˈœtkœ/ prep. within *œto /ˈœto/ nm. disgust *œtotchu /ˈœtotʧu/ nm. king *œts /œts/ v. may *œts /œʦ/ nm. belief *œts /œʦ/ v. believe *œtsa /ˈœʦa/ v. arouse *œtse /ˈœtse/ nf. mug *œtso /ˈœʦo/ prep. because *œtsots /ˈœʦots/ nm. procedure *œtsoñ /ˈœtsoɲ/ v. embark *œtsta /ˈœtsta/ adj. round *œtstalk /ˈœtstalk/ adj. immense *œtstipt /ˈœtstipt/ nm. barbecue *œtsto /ˈœtsto/ adj. massive *œtstu /ˈœtsty/ n5. militia *œtstœ /ˈœtstœ/ v. sprout *œtsu /ˈœtsu/ adj. sufficient *œtsu /ˈœʦu/ nf. statistic *œtsœ /ˈœtsœ/ nf. road *œtsœñ /ˈœtsœɲ/ nm. rhetoric *œtte /ˈœtte/ nm. tuition *œtto /ˈœttɔ/ nm. plaque *œttokt /ˈœttɔkt/ nm. magazine *œttu /ˈœttu/ v. whisper *œttuts /ˈœttuts/ nm. delegate *œttœ /ˈœttœ/ nf. biology *œtœt /ˈœtœt/ adj. cool (fashionable) *œtœñe /ˈœtœɲɛ/ nm. provision *œu /ˈœy/ n5. name *œñ /œɲ/ adv. else *œña /ˈœɲa/ v. maintain *œñañ /ˈœɲaɲ/ det. much *œñe /ˈœɲɛ/ nm. plague *œño /ˈœɲo/ nm. pedal *œño /ˈœɲɔ/ nm. bottom (lowest part) *œñol /ˈœɲɔl/ v. stab *œñop /ˈœɲop/ v. murmur *œñosa /ˈœɲosa/ n5. whip *œñœ /ˈœɲœ/ adj. recent *œñœokt /ˈœɲœokt/ adv. recently *œœ /ˈœœ/ nm. oven *œœp /ˈœœp/ n5. cheese https://www.vulgarlang.com/generator/#adp-pop